


Перепутаны наши следы

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Локальная райтерская драма.На каждого титана найдется свой гекатонхейр, обязательно найдется! Только, может, не сразу.Написано:во-первых, по заявке и частично на материале ее автора, Katya Bent, за что ей огромное спасибо))) за обложку тоже :) http://radikal.ru/lfp/s03.radikal.ru/i176/1710/46/495f89a4c328.jpg/htmво-вторых, для спецквеста команды Originals 2017, тема "Миф о возвышении и падении титанов».Все совпадения случайны, ни одного райтера и читателя не пострадало))





	1. Глава 1

Макс склонился ниже над телефоном, ни к чему попутчикам видеть, что он улыбается, а улыбаться повод был: если утром в метро удалось сесть — уже хорошо, а если еще и Лисового заметил — точно к удаче. Удачи хотелось! Ладно, пристроить задницу в метро летом не такой уж фокус: кого в отпуска унесло, кого на дачи, школьники засели за компами, бабульки с тележками отбыли поближе к грядкам. По утрам тишь да благодать, сидящих не пепелят взглядом тетки с сумками, над ними не нависают чужие пакеты, газеты и животы, никто почти обзора не застит. И потому Макс мог всю дорогу незаметно поглядывать на Лисового. С ударением на первый слог. 

Макс понятия не имел, как на самом деле его зовут, кто он и почему ему, Максу, так нравится встречать его в утренней вагонной толчее. Да и какая разница? Просто так вышло, что Макс заметил его однажды и всю дорогу потом посматривал. Ничего примечательного: мелкий, остроносый, рыжеватые волосы в хвост, джинсы когда-то были красными, теперь выцвели до грязно-розовых. В городе полным-полно куда более привлекательных парней, и куда более интересных — тоже. Но притягивал взгляд именно этот. Что-то в нем было такое... Может, то, как он всегда стоял, ни за что не держась, без напряжения, как чуть заметно покачивал головой неизвестно чему в такт, как спокойно у него были опущены руки. Макс считал, все дело в этом третьем. Он специально наблюдал за людьми и знал точно: мало кто умеет естественно и уверенно стоять с опущенными руками. Почти все предпочитают что-то держать, на чем-то виснуть, сжимать сумку, сцеплять пальцы, совать их в карманы. Что угодно, лишь бы не открывать корпус, эта поза слишком беззащитна, только очень сильные, цельные натуры не испытывают в ней дискомфорта. Политиков, говорят, специальные люди обучают умению так стоять, дабы отцы нации производили впечатление людей уверенных в себе и уравновешенных. А этот мелкий покачивается себе перед дверями, мордочка радостная, хвост колечками по зеленому рюкзаку. Ему легко!

Макс назвал его Лисовым за рыжеватость и чуть вздернутый нос. В конце концов, взрослый дяденька с высшим образованием не станет называть кого-то Лисенком — фу, фу, пошлость, ни за что. Лисовый! В этом есть что-то от Мышастого Цветаевой…Самолюбию приятней.

Макс никогда не таращился на Лисового в упор, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, боже упаси, отношений ему ещё не хватало. Просто талисман. Встретить его — к удаче, вот и все. Видел Макс его не так часто, и хотя не стремился ничего узнавать, все равно какие-то детали успел приметить — что поделать, писательский навык, вечный поиск исходников. Например, Макс знал, что джинсов у Лисового всего две пары. Вот эти, бывшие красные, и другие, бывшие синие. Рюкзак зеленый один и всегда битком. Выходит Лисовый раньше Макса на той станции, где всегда много молодежи, — видимо, там институт какой-то, а он студент. Скорее всего, именно поэтому вечером они никогда не встречаются, учеба наверняка заканчивается раньше, чем работа Макса. 

Считать Лисового своим талисманом Макс начал после того, как написал «Рыжехвостый ветер» и количество подписчиков на его фики стало исчисляться не сотнями, а тысячами. Незамысловатый по сути роман мальчика-кицунэ и университетского профессора сделал Макса топовым автором. Нужно ли говорить, что главного героя он писал с Лисового? Точнее, с придуманной его версии. Иногда Макс подумывал, не в том ли причина его нежелания знакомиться с оригиналом, что он уже слишком сильно его придумал? Ведь что ему делать, если его Лисовый, нежный и звонкий, который только учится быть пройдохой, и этот, реальный, окажутся совершенно разными людьми? Прощай, талисман? Нет уж, пусть все остается как есть. Фикрайтерство когда-то вытянуло Макса из глухой беспросветности — спасибо Вальке, бывшему другу и настоящему психотерапевту, который присоветовал найти себе занятие для души, наметить в нем конкретные цели и добиться их. Не эскапизм, говорил Валька, экзоскелет, он тебе нужен, пока ты не окрепнешь. После двух лет по больницам Макс действительно чувствовал себя амебой, но идея хобби не казалась ему перспективной и актуальной: это что-то для скучающих домохозяек, а ему скучать некогда, нужно отстраивать свою жизнь заново. Но лечился Макс всегда честно: надо? буду делать. Экзоскелетом он решил назначить райтерство — и в юности не слишком общительный, он исписывал тетрадки рассказами про космические экспедиции, какой-никакой опыт. Второй заход на писательскую ниву поначалу не вызывал энтузиазма, но Макс пообещал себе продержаться год. Он продержался. Больше того, втянулся. Догнался до первой сотни подписчиков, потом до первой тысячи. Пережил первый свой крупный срач, когда поймал на плагиате богиню местного Олимпа, Серую Кысь: ее работы удалили, а он прославился дурным характером. Впрочем, быстро понял, что плохого пиара не бывает, уже через полгода он с «Рыжехвостым ветром» продержался в топе семь недель и стал считаться монстром. Титаном. Тогда он поставил себе аватарку с краснобородым, ему нравилась тонкая игра смыслов: перс и Перс, тот из титанов, кто олицетворял разрушение. Увы, посыла никто не понял. Даже те, кто опознавал в бородаче жителя Древней Персии, не уходили дальше ассоциации со словом «персонаж». Сейчас Максу казались смешными эти попытки найти в толпе чужих людей «своих», тех, кто способен понять его намеки. Конечно, ничего не вышло — замороченный юмор для шизоидов-одиночек. Но как он тогда горел! Каким счастьем были сначала маленькие победы, потом первые большие. И как скоро все это схлынуло. Не стало интриги и новизны, только холодная уверенность, что топ никуда не денется, он способен одну за другой клепать незамысловатые истории и это будет срабатывать снова и снова. Мог копать, мог не копать… Пока писал последний фик, подумывал даже, не найти ли новое занятие, раз прежнего удовольствия больше нет. Но ничего пока не находилось, а без этого с чем он останется? Работа, дом, редкие встречи с Мар — и все?  
Нет, потом, потом. Пожалуй, он еще не окреп.

Макс заметил, что Лисовый вышел, и убрал телефон в карман, хватит делать вид, что читает, следующая станция его. 

И сегодня будет хороший день, сегодня он выкладывает финальную главу «Звезды сиреневого счастья», а после финала больше читают, не все любят впроцессники. Максу интересно было, побьет ли он собственный рекорд в восемнадцать тысяч лайков. Более мелкие цифры типа количества сборников и подписчиков его уже не волновали.

Он бодрым пехом добрался до рабочего места, промчался по офису и укрылся за огромным своим монитором — специально такой выбил. Не монитор, а целая дверь. 

Так, что у нас тут? Исполнительный на больничном, гендир в отпуске, никаких катастроф. Отлично! Макс быстро раскидал заявки, просмотрел счета, провел летучку с водителями и налил себе кофе. Что ж, с работой он пока разобрался, часа два у него есть. Можно заняться главным. 

— Привет, Макс, — пришвартовалась к столу Елена Дмитриевна, навалилась округлым бочком, и монитор качнулся. — Уже в курсе?

— Привет, Леночка. В курсе чего я должен быть?

— На тебя Викторовна докладную настрочила. — Завскладшу распирало от желания поболтать, а Макса кривило от досады. Какая докладная? С чего вдруг? Почему сегодня? Но спросить не успел, Елена Дмитриевна сама продолжила заговорщицким шепотом: — Ты знал, что партия 702-го пришла разнотоном?

— Откуда? Как я вообще мог знать? Ее Карина принимала.

— Карине ничего не будет, дорогуша, она новенькая. А я была в отпуске. Значит, виноват кто? Замдира по логистике! То есть ты, Максик.

— Прием товара не входит в мои обязанности!

— А кого волнует? Поставщика нашел ты? Оплатил ты? Вперед за медалью. 

— Но почему Карина не сказала, что разнотон, я бы вернул! А-а-а, понятно, заметили, только когда разрезали? 

— Конечно! Карина приняла не глядя. Ее, конечно, пожурят, но влетит тебе. Я предупреждала, Макс. — Елена Дмитриевна многозначительно указала пухлым пальчиком в потолок. — Викторовна уверена была, что получит эту должность, но замдиром стал ты. Она тебе не простит. В общем, будь готов, это еще цветочки.

— Всегда готов, — буркнул Макс. 

Вот и закончился его хороший день. Лисовый, ну ты гад.  
Макс отпил кофе, посмотрел на экран. Не будет он ничего выкладывать под такое настроение. В любой момент ворвется Викторовна, притащит начальника производства для поддержки, и начнется… Ну и ладно, выложит потом. А сегодня что там у нас, фестиваль отзывов? Отлично! То, что нужно!

На фестивале все просто — каждый участник выставляет свою работу, ему рандомно выдают три фика, которые нужно прочесть и оставить рецензию. В итоге у всех по три новых отзыва, все счастливы. Или нет. У Макса не было нехватки в читательском фидбеке, в дни выкладки глав он уставал отвечать на комменты, но на фестиваль он все же записался. Хотелось не столько себя показать — да его и так все знают! — сколько попытаться найти жемчужинку в навозной куче посредственностей и графоманов. Испытать удачу. А вдруг ему повезет и он найдет новую звезду, кого-то такого, каким долго был он сам? Идея показалась интересной.

Макс достал из ящика пачку печенья и принялся за чтение трех присланных ему работ. 

Увы, половины пачки хватило, чтобы понять — везения ему сегодня ждать незачем, фики просто как на подбор, один бездарнее другого. Злой как черт, Макс одному автору подробно, в две тысячи знаков, изложил свое мнение о сжатых дырочках и трех пальцах, второму посоветовал найти бету, владеющую русским языком, раз уж у автора он не родной, у третьего высказался о словотворческих потугах недоучек с самомнением.

Когда распахнулась дверь и в отдел логистики ворвалась Викторовна с Олегом Борисовичем на буксире, Макс был собран и готов перемолоть хоть десяток таких.


	2. Chapter 2

— Пожрать? — Дюня заполнил целиком проем двери, отчего в комнате заметно потемнело. Расстелившийся на столе Зиц поднял мохнатую башку и сказал хозяину: «Мр-р-рк?»

— Я не ходил в магазин, — проворчал Женька, не оборачиваясь от компа. Этим всем только пожрать.

— М-м-м... У нас страдашки?

— Слушай, исчезни, а? Ненавижу, когда ты лезешь! И слово это дебильное ненавижу, сто раз говорил! Ешь без меня!

— О, сильные эмоции, — ухмыльнулся Дюня. — Ну, значит, пациент скорее жив.

В комнате снова посветлело, Зиц задрал хвост и помчался за хозяином, а Женька встал и закрыл дверь. Нефиг сюда шляться. Не все такие непрошибаемые бегемоты, как Дюня, которому только пожрать да потрепаться, каким он в прошлой жизни был котиком. Котиком, да как же. Бегемотом он был! Толстошкурым блестящим пузаном! Им и остался.

Женьке про еду даже думать было тошно и бонусом — противно от собственной бурной реакции. Тоже мне, нежная фиялка. Он-то? Ну прилетел хреновый отзыв, ну не от кого попало, а от самого Ами. Что теперь, удавиться? Конечно, ему не ответишь «да ты хоть так напиши», от его мнения не отмахнешься. Женьке очень нравилось, как пишет Ами, он прочел у него все, даже ранние фики, которые так и остались с сотней лайков. Он видел, как нынешний топовик рос, как долго его не замечали, как он однажды взлетел, и в минуты плохого настроения думал — и я когда-нибудь так. Потому что я буду стараться. Чем я хуже.

Теперь он сидел и смотрел в пустой экран. Желание бросить писать и удалить все было огромным, оно ворочалось в горле, лезло внутрь и там болело. Женька не хотел ему сдаваться. Говорил себе — нихрена. Я не сломаюсь. Не дождетесь. Говорите что хотите, а я буду писать, хочу и буду. Топовиками не рождаются. И ты, Ами, не родился. Легко тебе умничать сейчас, когда ты на вершине Олимпа, а что бы ты сказал мне год назад? Да ты бы даже не вякнул! А вот я тебе скажу — хренушки!

Но уже второй час Женька сидел перед пустым экраном и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, в голове каруселью крутились только бесконечные вариации ответов на проклятый отзыв Ами. 

А ведь казалось, что получилось неплохо. Первый его фик совсем не заметили, хотя Женька считал, что он получше многих. Над вторым Женька работал серьезнее — изучал, что нравится публике, рекламировал себя то там, то тут, участвовал в фестивалях. Радовался, что получается, читатели тоже хвалили, их уже стало несколько десятков, с кем-то он даже сдружился…

И тут отзыв Ами.

Ну зачем, зачем он полез в этот дурацкий фестиваль… И зачем Ами? Что ему там понадобилось, чего еще не хватало? Самоутверждается за счет тех, кто не так успешен? Это мерзко!

И Дюня теперь не отстанет, это уж стопудово, будет допытываться, детали вызнавать. Как вообще можно жить с таким беспардонным человеком, как это бегемотище? 

Женька, однако, жил с ним уже больше года. Сначала он снимал квартиру с двумя парнями, с которыми ходил на подготовительные курсы, а потом поступал, но постоянный бардак, отсутствие в квартире жратвы и наличие каких-то левых телок его очень быстро доконали. Ни учиться, ни писать, ни даже спать нормально не получалось: то туса до трех ночи, то футбол по телику, то впишется толпа незнакомых чуваков, и на полу свободного места нет от чужих спальников. Зато именно в этой задрипанной квартирке Женька познакомился с Дюней. Здоровенного, мордатого, с дредами до пояса Дюню обожали все, но Женька даже не пытался с ним общаться: он вообще тусняк не любил, на работе хватало, и внимания всеобщего любимца отнюдь не жаждал — нафига? А вот от пары часов покоя и одиночества не отказался бы. Однако Дюня сам поймал его на прокуренной кухне, где Женька безуспешно пытался читать. Спросил, как живется в этом сраче и бедламе. Женька не стал кокетничать и сказал, что давно свалил бы, да некуда, на единоличную однушку у него денег нет. Даже на комнату нет. На что Дюня ответил, что у него четыре кота и квартира, в которой он не очень часто бывает. И если Женьке интересно, он сдаст ему комнату за коммуналку, уборку и покорм котов. Но никаких гостей.

От таких предложений не отказываются! Тем более что гости Женьке нафиг не сдались.

— Пожрать? — Дверь снова распахнулась, грохнув о стену. Дюня ввалился в комнату с тарелкой спагетти, бутылкой пива и всеми котами.

— Слушай, ну что ты докопался, а? Я же сказал…

— Да ничего ты не сказал. — Под весом Дюни кровать скрипнула. — А вот я тут сяду и буду кушать, пока ты мне расскажешь, что там у тебя стряслось. 

— Все нормально. — Женька свернул все окна, а то соседушка сейчас еще начнет про неписец хохмить, давно не слышали.

Дюня, однако, помалкивал. Он с комфортом расположился на кровати и вдумчиво поглощал ужин, пивко у него тоже не застаивалось. Спагетти одуряюще пахли и алели томатной подливой. 

Молчание затягивалось.

Коты провожали взглядами каждую тефтельку.

Женька чувствовал себя идиотом. 

Наконец он встал, сходил на кухню и тоже притащил себе еды. 

— Нет, ну нафига, — притворно огорчился Дюня. — А кто мне рассказывать будет?

— Да что там рассказывать. — Как-то ужасно захотелось есть, Женька не мог остановиться, потому говорил с набитым ртом. — Написали плохой отзыв, вот и все. 

— Покажи.

Женька молча кивнул на комп, мол, угощайся.

Дюня переполз с тарелкой за стол, и оттуда долго ничего, кроме позвякивания вилки о тарелку и взволнованного мурчания котов, не доносилось. Женьку молчание нервировало, но пока спагетти не закончились, не мог перестать их в себя закидывать.

— Вкусно, — выдохнул он наконец. — Блин, я так готовить никогда не научусь. 

— Я те не научусь, — мурлыкнул Дюня. — Итак, что я имею сказать юным фикрайтерам. Тут я вижу два момента. Отзыв, во-первых, не по делу, во-вторых, изумительно хамский по форме. Особенно вот это: «И что за слово «гремячий»? До словотворчества, т.н. автор, нужно дорасти, образование заиметь выше пэтэушного. А вы пока настолько неуклюжи, что у меня, читателя, складывается впечатление, что я вынужден ознакомляться с творчеством алкаша, это у него в сетке бутылки гремят и русский язык с похмелья тяжело дается. Чем строчить подобную ебанину, шли бы вы… бутылки сдавать».

Женька помолчал, вслух это звучало еще неприятнее. Потом вдруг спохватился:

— А ты откуда знаешь, что не по делу? Ты что, читал мой фик???

— Ну а как же, мой голубой друг. — Дюня допил пиво, отставил бутылку и сложил пухлые ладони на сытом пузе. — Мы живем тут вдвоем, случись что, помощи мне ждать неоткуда, я мониторю ситуацию из чувства самосохранения. Как только у тебя появятся герои моих кондиций — свистать всех наверх! То есть тебе поджопник отсюда, да-с. Моя честь мне дорога.

— И не говорил, что читал, — ухмыльнулся Женька.

— А ты не спрашивал. Так вот, мой тебе совет — не спускай. Тоже мне звезда на небе! Читает жопой, воспитания никакого. 

— Дюнь, ну сам понимаешь, он топовый автор, спорить в этой ситуации себе дороже, тут только улыбаться и говорить спасибо. Молчи и слушай, что тебе умные люди советуют. Даже если он сто раз не прав, срач в комментах сыграет против меня. А если его пчи ко мне набегут? У него их тысячи! Меня закопают!

— «Пчи»? — оживился Дюня. 

— Ну, постоянные читатели, подписчики.

— Тысячи? — Дюня жмурился, как кот. — Ты-ы-ысячи…. А у тебя сколько?

— Да что там у меня, — скис Женька. — Сорок три.

— А его пчи не знают, что их звездуня у тебя пляшет?

— Вряд ли. Уведомлений об этом вроде нет.

— Значит, играть нужно на его поле, там зрителей больше, да-с, — пропел Дюня.

— С ума сошел? Предлагаешь написать ему тоже плохой отзыв, что ли?

— Нет, в тапки ссать не будем, это мелко. Нам нужен масштаб и моральное превосходство.

— Да ну тебя, в самом деле, какое тут моральное превосходство… В чем? Он топ...

— Тебя это слово завораживает, что ли? — прищурился Дюня. — Топ, доминант… М? Ты мне это брось! Он фикрайтер, как и ты, только лучше продается. И вот он весь такой нарядный пришел к начинающему автору и за нефиг делать отпинал его ногами, все равно что у сопливой первоклашки завтрак отжал. Это зашквар, если уж совсем доступным языком. Да еще такую хуйню пронес. Он, может, сейчас охолонет, спохватится и прибежит тереть этот коммент, пока не все увидели. Я не удивлюсь. Так, щас… Принтскрин на всякий случай.

— Дюнь, я с тебя фигею, вот честно. Ну какой зашквар, это обычное дело, ничей это не завтрак, это просто критика, для того и создан фестиваль отзывов. И спасибо тебе за сопливую первоклашку!

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Дюня, скидывая куда-то принтскрин злополучного коммента. — Я тебе прицел поправляю, Эжени. Хамство — это хамство от кого угодно, а не только от тех, на кого можно огрызнуться. Ты давай не приседай, а подбивай итоги. Мы знаем, где нужная нам публика. У нас есть моральное превосходство. Нам осталось придумать, как нам ответить. А вот смотри, у него в профиле номер банковской карточки...

— Дюня, нет! — взвился Женька. — Не нужно ничего взламывать! Это сталкинг! 

— Насмотрятся голливудских фильмов про хакеров… — ворчал Дюня, пока пальцы быстро-быстро тарахтели по клаве. — Навоображают себе… А тут тоньше нужно, тоньше… Помни о моральном превосходстве!

— Ты тоже! — Женька пытался всматриваться в мелькание каких-то цифр и знаков, ничего не понял. Ладно, он гуманитарий, ему простительно. 

— Не стой над душой, бесит.

— Дюня, это вообще-то мой комп! 

— Да не полезу я по твоим папкам шариться, чего я там не видел. У меня тут идейка появилась… Хочу попробовать…

— А мне что делать? За твой идти?

— Второй час уже, спать ложись. Утро вечера мудренее, спорим?

— Я крошечка-хаврошечка какая-то… — ворчал Женька, топая умываться. 

— Му-у-у, — прилетело в спину.


	3. Chapter 3

Этим утром Макс Лисового не встретил, но день получился очень даже неплохим.

Вчера он обдумал ситуацию и решил, что самое время побеседовать с Викторовной с глазу на глаз, сказать ей: «Драгоценная Раиса Викторовна, я понимаю вашу боль по поводу занимаемой мной должности, но если она у вас и впредь будет столь же деятельной, я начну отвечать на нее взаимностью. А вам осталось три года до пенсии, уважаемая Раиса Викторовна. И не будем забывать о Карине, любезная Раиса Викторовна, это ведь ваша невестка? В этот раз вы смогли перевесить ее факап на меня, но может случиться и обратный процесс, а у Карины испытательный срок. Давайте же мы, дорогая Раиса Викторовна, будем осмотрительны в своих поступках и не позволим нашим эмоциям осложнять нам жизнь».

Не совсем так сказал, конечно, но близко к тексту.

Что докладная со стола все еще отдыхающего гендира исчезла, донесла разведка в румяном лице Елены Дмитриевны. 

Макс был чрезвычайно собой доволен, на обеде принес завскладше ее любимый десертик из кондитерской, а Раисе Викторовне небольшой, но очень милый букет.

Что пожилые женщины обидчивы, но падки на внимание молодых мужчин, Макс выучил давным-давно, а о собственной внешности и хотел бы иногда забывать, да какое там: буквально вчера официанточка в кафе сунула в папку со счетом свой телефон. Настроение у Макса к тому времени уже вернулось в норму, и он жестом показал девушке на свой пустой безымянный палец, мол, женат я, женат, просто кольца нет. Та понимающе улыбнулась, он тоже, и все обошлось. Ходить ужинать в другое кафе или признаваться в своей ориентации Максу не хотелось совершенно, он ценил ту размеренную, привычную жизнь, которую когда-то собрал из обломков прошлой. 

Он расстегнул пиджак и уселся за рабочий стол. Какое-то время пришлось потратить на поставщика злополучного разнотона, поугрожать выставлением счета не только за срыв сроков, но и за рез материала — два рабочих дня, лазерные станки! Сошлись на том, что представитель прибудет завтра, лично ознакомится с ситуацией и докомплектует заказ нужным тоном.

Явно удачный день! Макс выложил наконец финальную главу «Звезды сиреневого счастья» и пошел за кофе. Уже минут через десять хлынет поток восторженных комментов, нужно закатывать рукава и отвечать, отвечать. Читатель любит, когда на его «спасибо» автор выдает свое, хотя Макс никогда не понимал этой логики. Он считал фик товаром, отзыв — платой, чего еще? С другой стороны, кассиры в магазине тоже говорят «спасибо» после расчета...

Кстати, об отзывах! В личке обнаружилась пачка писем от тех, кого Макс считал не просто читателями, а знакомыми. Кир, с которым они когда-то вместе начинали, ограничился кратким «Ну и нахрена тебе это понадобилось?», Рэна спросила «Вы с ним знакомы, что ли? Это личное?», еще несколько писем были полны боевого задора, что-то про «Как мы его, а?». Макс не успел понять, что происходит, — позвонил водитель с криками: «Груз неформатный, в кузов не лезет, делайте что хотите, кто оплатит прогон», и пришлось разруливать, а потом лавиной посыпались комменты на «Звезду сиреневого счастья».

Только дома Макс вернулся к этой теме — брынькнуло сообщение в «ВК», и Марцелла, одна из немногих реаловых друзей, следившая за слэш-творчеством Макса, написала:

«Может, зайдешь в комменты и сделаешь что-то? Выглядит эта вакханалия не очень…»

Макс осмотрел свои комменты, ничего вакханального в них не нашел. На его недоумение Мар ответила ссылкой на фик одного из вчерашних авторов, Пятого кота. Под три сотни комментов! 

Макс пробежал глазами сначала свой отзыв, поморщился. Не очень-то красиво он вчера выступил. Перешел на личности, докопался до слов… Память услужливо подкинула Гремячий ключ и одноименный лог. Где эта память была вчера??? Проклятье, вот его занесло… Это все Викторовна с докладухой своей! Ладно, что тут дальше. Пятый кот так ничего и не ответил, зато в комментах у него Макс обнаружил изрядное количество своих постоянных читателей. Они зачем-то тоже стали высказываться по поводу фика, причем в том же ключе, что и Макс. Автору уже наговорили, что он двенадцатилетняя школьница, которая даже порнухи не видела, а также прыщавый задрот, который в живого человека хуем не тыкал. Обвинили в списывании сцен НЦы с мэтров, надавали советов больше читать и не прогуливать русский, добавить действия и убавить действия, научиться писать нормальные диалоги и раскрывать героев, а лучше всего просто перестать графоманить и заняться тем, на что хватает интеллекта. Некоторые ударились в выстебывание целых фрагментов фика. Немногочисленные подписчики Пятого кота пытались держать оборону, отчего становилось только хуже. С мученическим «бля-я-ядь» Макс читал километровые простыни, более чем полностью состоящие из доебок и издевок с претензией на интеллектуальность и остроумие. 

Как так вышло-то? Какого хрена они это делают? Как шавки, которым дали команду фас… Но он же не давал! Он этого совершенно не хотел. Он просто высказал мнение… Ладно, не лучшим образом. Совсем не лучшим. Но как они вообще нашли его отзыв?

Как нашли, Макс выяснил довольно быстро: его отзыв к фику Пятого кота занимал почетное первое место в списке «Лучших отзывов феста». Список составлялся не по качеству собственно отзыва, а по количеству полученных лайков. Коммент топовика собрал их несколько десятков.

Макс завис. Его воображение рисовало худенькую девочку-школьницу, замкнутую и одинокую, на которую обрушилась лавина дерьма и агрессии. Она, может, некрасивая, ее в школе не любят, у нее мальчика нет, и написание фиков было ее единственной отдушиной. А если она от такого вообще… Вот почему она не отвечает своим обидчикам? Хотя правильно не отвечает, конечно, этот тролльчатник уже только взорвать. И не так уж плохо она пишет, если подумать, даже выбранные фрагменты обстебать оказалось непросто, в основном придирки мучительно высасывались из пальца. Значит, девочка старалась, она не из тех, что набирают очередную главу в метро на телефон и радостно постят со всеми ошибками, лафками и чмоками. Старалась. И тут появляется Макс, успешный, красивый, образованный Макс… Который психованной ебанутрией пробежал текст по диагонали, ни во что не врубился, зато высказал ценное мнение. 

О боже.

От стыда хотелось сдохнуть на месте. 

Макс битый час просидел перед компом, пытаясь решить, написать ли ему коммент в треде или извиниться перед Пятым котом за происходящее в личке. Так ничего и не придумал, написал Марцелле краткое: «Блядь. Я такого не ожидал, честно. Я разберусь» — и лег спать. Да, спать. Хватит, он уже наворотил дел сгоряча, в этот раз он спешить не станет.

Поспит и завтра на свежую голову он придумает, что делать.

***

Но утром на свежую голову Макса обрушился новый кирпич. Бетонный блок. Плита перекрытия.

Сначала он не понял, что за шквал отзывов на его работу «Да будет баттл!». Не было у него такой работы!

Вчера — не было. 

А теперь была. 

Макс в ужасе читал шапку своего — своего!!! — нового фика: «Ваш покорный слуга некоторое время назад не лучшим образом отозвался о творчестве Пятого кота. Есть мнение, что он был не прав. Истина рождается, как мы знаем, в споре, и потому — да будет баттл! Мы напишем фик вместе, сыграем онлайн, и пускай зритель решит, кому из нас стоит продолжать писать, а кому нет! Начнем утром в воскресенье!»

И небольшая глава, начало фика.

Автор — Ами, соавтор — Пятый кот!

«А что, отличная идея, все сразу заткнулись. Точно лучше извинений. Сам придумал?» — прилетело от Марцеллы. Кир прислал большой палец. Народ в комментах к баттлу отнесся в целом восторженно, хотя некоторые замечали, что идея странная, неизвестно, как к этому отнесется администрация, к тому же стиль нехарактерный для Ами… И что такое баттл?

В полнейшем душевном раздрае Макс мчался на работу, хотя даже представить не мог, как он будет работать в таком состоянии. Бешенство раздирало, ногти оставляли багровые полумесяцы на ладонях, люди бесили, на эскалаторе стоять он не мог, кинулся бегом наверх по ступенькам. Пробежка дыхание сбила, но злости не убавила — нужно было делать что-то! Его взломали! Взяли и тиснули в его профиль чужой идиотский фик! Он напишет админам. Такое нельзя спускать. Фик необходимо снести.

Но там уже сотни комментов! Пока он доедет до нормального Интернета, станет значительно больше. Про грядущий баттл уже написали в группах, проанонсили в соо, растащили по пабликам! 

Плевать, не важно, он объяснит читателям, и они поймут. Он скажет, что это месть Пятого кота, есть же свидетели. И модеры его поддержат. Взлом — это каждому близко. Пусть эту паскуду забанят по айпи! Или как там это делается… Чтобы вообще не смела больше писать! И пусть выяснят, как это было сделано! А то каждая шавка будет себе такое позволять…

Взлом аккаунта вызвал у Макса такую боль, словно обокрали его квартиру, — он знал, каково это, такое с ним случалось, смесь омерзения и беспомощной злобы запомнилась крепко. Пускай он уже убедился, что все в его аккаунте цело, фики на месте, в них ничего не подписано, от его имени никаких писем не отправлено. Но этот дебильный баттл! Сто процентов, это шпана какая-то, школота… Влезли, как к себе домой. И ведь могут повторить!

Что же делать? Завести новый аккаунт и все перенести туда? Но дублировать фики нельзя, надо удалять их с этого профиля. А также его подписчики, лайки… И как он будет выглядеть? Сбежал с честной битвы? Жаловался и ныл? Позволил себя взломать? Наверное, пароль был 12345? Сам виноват!

Блядь, да что же делать…

Расстроенный и злой, Макс чуть не сшиб в метро Лисового. Тот шарахнулся, врезался в толстуху с цветами.

— Извиняюсь, — буркнул Макс таким тоном, что впору проклинать, и ушел в другой конец вагона.

Кажется, его талисман сломался. И встреча с ним теперь приносит одни проблемы.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Женька увидел обновление утром и удивился, что Ами так быстро начал выкладку нового фика, он ведь только вчера завершил «Звезду сиреневого счастья», наверняка комменты еще идут и идут, подписчиков-то вон сколько. И названию странному удивился. Но утром не было времени размышлять, днем он про фик забыл, а вспомнил, только когда после учебы сел за комп, обложился котами и принялся удалять отзывы с почты. Не будет он их читать. Не будет, и все. Он вчера глянул одним глазком — ему хватило. Но сносить аккаунт, как вчера хотелось, он не станет тоже. Назло.

Дюню со вчерашнего вечера Женька не видел, но долгие отлучки хозяина квартиры были делом обычным: айтишник старой, еще девяностых годов закалки, поколения фриковатых самоучек, которые доросли до высоких позиций в компаниях, но продолжали жить так, словно им не за тридцать и не полагается к впечатляющей должности и зарплате добавить большую машину, квартиру и розовощеких детишек. Дюня мотался по каким-то конференциям, ролевкам, что-то вечно затевал, вокруг него роились люди — в основном девушки, между прочим! Женька не уставал поражаться, как много тонких-звонких особ западает на этого косматого борова. На какой-то игре Дюня был Хагридом, так ему для создания образа достаточно было пальтишко надеть. Сам Дюня говорил, что юные феи его крест, они видят в нем папочку. А он не хочет в папочки, он котик!

Собственно, его частые отлучки были причиной, по которой Женька в этой квартире жил: четыре котоморды требовали внимания, регулярной выдачи корма и человека, который будет сражаться с комками меха по всей квартире. 

Покончив с неприятной необходимостью разбора отзывов, Женька принялся искать, что бы почитать для поднятия настроения, и открыл новый фик Ами.

Через минуту он уже орал в телефон:

— Ты меня спросил? Хоть предупредил? Я как должен вот это теперь разгребать?

— Не благодари, — отмахнулся Дюня.

— Я и не собирался! Блин! Ты вообще соображаешь? Какое теперь, к черту, моральное превосходство? Я влез в его аккаунт. Подумают на меня!

— Кто подумает? — невинно осведомился Дюня. — Ами выложил новый фик, это его идея. Он так решил извиниться перед тобой. Вы теперь друзья.

— Но это же неправда! Модеры его удалят!

— Да никто его не удалит. Ты просто пока эмоционально реагируешь, мой маленький друг. А ты подумай и поймешь, что у твоего Ами вариантов нет, только улыбаться и соглашаться. Как у тебя было недавно, помнишь?

— Это месть…

— А как же. Она, родимая.

— Но так нельзя!

— Кто сказал? Нельзя спускать такое отношение к себе, — отрезал Дюня. — Я сначала загорелся другой идейкой. Но потом началась свистопляска у тебя в комментах, и мое мнение об Ами уползло под плинтус. Он натравил на тебя своих хомячков? Окей, у тебя тоже есть знакомый хомячок!

— Блин, Дюня… Ну это так выглядит, будто я побежал жаловаться старшему брату!

— Для того и существуют старшие братья. — Дюня был безмятежен. — Когда их младшего бьют толпой, они приходят и дают всем пизды. Я так и сказал твоему Ами.

— Ты с ним говорил?

— Написал что-то в этом роде, он пока не ответил. Но фик висит уже восемнадцать часов, назад дороги нет. Давай начинай придумывать, что будешь писать.

Женька пробежал глазами фик.

— Ты выложил кусок моего черновика, ну ты… у меня слов нет! Это просто… ты… 

— А вот если слов нет, это плохо, — опечалился Дюня. — Слова нам сейчас очень нужны. Это твой шанс, мелкий, ты должен выиграть. Или так и будешь со своими сорока пчами сидеть. 

— Я не готов, — прошептал Женька. — Я не смогу…

— Ты-то? Если б ты не мог, я бы что-нибудь другое придумал. Значит, слушай. По сути это у вас ролевка, каждый пишет за своего перса. А в них какая проблема? Все любуются собой и не слышат других, читатели от скуки дохнут. Так вот не делай как глупые люди, пиши коротко и тащи все в НЦу, потому что Ами твой в НЦе слабоват, он ее избегает, забивает эфир сюжетными поворотами. Запомнил? Точно? А этические вопросы даже в голову не бери, сразу вали на меня. Это я все сделал и я придумал. А ты расхлебывай! — Дюня заржал. — Ладно, Эжени, давай, я на посадку, меня с недельку не будет, ты там Ниге начни давать лечебный корм, он мне вчера на ботинок нассал.

— Тебе бы лечебного корма дать, — буркнул Женька. — Блин, Дюня…

— Ну-ка раньше выстрела не падать! Я в тебе уверен и баттл буду читать, так и знай. — И отключился.

Как этого бегемота земля носит! Женька протяжно застонал, и коты вытаращили на него глаза всех оттенков желтого: ого, ты и так умеешь? а это безопасно? а пожрать дашь?

Женька горько махнул рукой.

 

Остаток вечера он потратил на бесконечные варианты продолжения фика, хоть и понимал, что занятие это глупое. Мяч был у Ами, именно он должен был подхватить предложенный обрывок и написать свой кусок. Но ни о чем больше Женька просто думать не мог. В том числе и о долге в две лабы, которые ему обязательно нужно было сдать до понедельника. 

Когда он будет все это делать? Днем учеба, ночи пятницы и субботы у него рабочие. А баттл назначен на утро воскресенья — вот спасибо, Дюня, додумался! Женька будет со смены, невыспавшийся. Какие тут баттлы? Вот как, как все это провернуть? 

И легко сказать — пиши кратко, тащи в НЦу! Как? В этом черновике Женька задумывал фантастический детектив в духе шестидесятых! Мало ли чего там Ами не умеет, у него самого проклятая НЦа каждый раз висит ярмом на шее: и надо, и не пишется…

Стоп!

От неожиданной идеи Женька замер, глядя в экран. Что, если… А почему нет? Если он ошибся и Ами ничего не имел в виду, когда ставил себе эту аватарку с краснобородым персом, если цепочку «свергнуть с Олимпа — титан» Женька сам себе придумал по вечной своей привычке все усложнять и искать скрытый смысл, то никто и не поймет намека. Женька хихикнул и сменил ник с Пятый кот на Пятый Котт. Игра слов показалась ему забавной — он был просто пятым котом в этой квартире, но он попробует стать Коттом, сторуким великаном, грозой титанов.

На каждого титана найдется своей гекатонхейр! И свергнет его с Олимпа!

Довольный собой, Женька решительно сдвинул белого Крыса со своей подушки — и так толстый, — угнездился щекой в нагретой котом ямке и вздохнул. 

Как, как… Да как обычно, попом об косяк. Завтра он погуглит про ролевки.

— Прорвемся, — заверил Женька возмущенно глядящего на него Крыса и закрыл глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

То, что вариантов у него ровно один, Макс понял уже к вечеру. Ему не нравился этот вариант, но только он позволял выйти из сложившейся ситуации без потерь в репутации. А что репутация самая ценная вещь на свете, Макс понял давно. Все можно нарастить, наработать. Только дурная слава так и будет тянуться за тобой липкой слизью, и однажды ты на ней поскользнешься.

Нет, репутацию нужно беречь. Характер можно иметь дурной, его простят и даже оценят, но слабость — никогда.

Да в конце-то концов, что за трагедия? Подумаешь, баттл. Он уделает этого Кота как младенца. Котенка! Ведь кто он такой? У него два фичка, выискался великий автор. Да он себе в ногу выстрелил этой дурацкой выдумкой! Опозорится перед всеми, контраст ярких частей авторства Макса и тухлых — Кота не заметит только слепой! Вопрос закроется сам собой, только теперь уже он, Макс, не будет в этом виноват. Он, может, даже фору новичку даст, небольшую, но заметную. Точно, идея верная, надо обязательно воплотить, пусть видят — Макс может себе позволить дать фору этому Коту. Это выглядит благородно.

Решив для себя, что все складывается в конце концов к его выгоде, Макс начал осторожно разбирать почту. В основном это были письма одобрения и удивления. Ну, несколько пафосных идиотов, куда без них… Так, это что?

«Я поступаю с тобой не лучшим образом, но в данном случае собой доволен. Ты привлек к делу третьих лиц, а раз я третье лицо, значит, пришел по адресу. Я даю тебе возможность выйти из ситуации достойно. Победи честно, если сможешь. Но болеть я буду не за тебя».

Макс погрыз губу, потом ноготь… Незарегистрированный пользователь. Пятый кот пытается сделать вид, что он тут ни при чем? Что какой-то крутой хакер на манер боженьки с небес вмешался в ситуацию? Кто-то в это поверит? Или сама, или кто-то из знакомых! 

Образ забитой и одинокой школьницы-фикрайтерши пошел трещинами.   
Нет, ну почему... Старший брат, например. Такой же фрик, но компьютерный.

А этот оборот, «не лучшим образом» — он был в посте! Автор один и тот же! Стоп, ну да, что автор один — понятно, в письме как раз про это… Но кто этот автор? Вот эту бы загадку отгадать.

И что значит «победи честно, если сможешь»? А если он будет вредить? Кто помешает?! А-а-а, что же делать...

Макс крутился туда-сюда на стуле, размышляя. Может ли сам Пятый кот быть крутым хакером? Макс, ты же райтер, думай. Писанина занимает все свободное время. А хакеры, они фанатики, они живут за компом! Нет, вряд ли, вряд ли Пятый кот хакер, такие увлечения не позволяют работать на два фронта. Хотя всего два фика… Нет, нет, это другой склад ума. Да этот Кот бы себе уже тысячу пчей настрогал! Или еще что-то такое… А он сидит как неудачник, без читателей. Нет, нет, вряд ли сам. Сама. Точно старший брат. Или даже папочка. Крутая сестра! Надо бы пристроить куда-то такой персонаж: бравая деваха-хакер с цыгаркой, за ВДВ… Хотя кому сейчас нужны девахи.

Макс повеселел, отплевался от ногтей и открыл последний фик в своем профиле. Надо внимательно прочесть, что за начало ему предлагают. Может, такое дерьмо, что и думать не о чем! Он уже пробегал глазами, убедился, что в тексте нет «Я симпотичная с красивой грудью, у меня зеленые глаза и рыжие волосы, а ноги длинные», от такого он бы умер на месте. Но теперь нужно было вычитать внимательно, оценить и понять, как с этим работать.

Макс уставился в экран и моргнул. _Пятый Котт_? Стоп, стоп, было не так… Он разыскал в почте старые комменты. Ну вот же, был Кот, просто Кот! Пятый кот.

Память в очередной раз пробуксовывала, но сигналила — что-то знакомое! Это неспроста! Котт, Котт… Послание ему? Какое? 

Гугл сначала настаивал, что это фамилия режиссера, писателя и кого-то там еще, но в конце концов дошел до гекатонхе́йров, и Макс зарычал от досады. Сторукое чудовище, ниспровергатель титанов? Нихрена себе самомнение! Еще не выиграл, а имечко себе уже подправил! И какие там сто рук? Сорок три подписчика! Это он с ними собрался покорять Олимп?

Вики подсказала, что Котт означает «Гнев», и Макс еле удержался, чтоб не треснуть по клаве. Мышке написали в норку, мышка гневается? А лезть в чужое личное пространство для нее нормально, выходит? Макс свой коммент писал в общественном месте, взлом же дело совсем другое! Кто тут еще должен гневаться! 

Макс вскочил, сорвал в коридоре ключи с крючка, хлопнул входной дверью и побежал по лестнице наверх. 

К шестому этажу ему надоело думать про наглость йуных афторов, к девятому он начал задыхаться, к двенадцатому хотел уже только выжить. 

Остановился, тяжело дыша, уставился на огни города и густую черноту леса за ним: отсюда, с востока, всегда наползает ночь, и тут темно-темно, а в окнах за спиной наверняка ещё только сумерки. Макс обернулся, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте — синева и желтоватый след заката. Его всегда очаровывало наступление ночи: мир разрывается на «было» и «будет», время сбоит и он, Макс, может пойти к свету или к тьме. Там, понятно, печеньки.

— Какая чудесная ночь!* — пробормотал он, улыбнулся и потопал по лестнице вниз. Валька все-таки силен, все его советы работают как надо. А пробежки по лестнице еще и кучу денег экономят — Макс со счету сбился, сколько он в свое время переломал клавиатур и перебил телефонов.

Успокоившийся до просветления и напевания «Мальчика Евграфа» вслух, он вернулся за комп и зачел начало фика.

Что ж, ладно, не дерьмо. Не шедевр, но в целом годно. Необычно даже. Хм.   
Отрывок навевает что-то такое, ностальгическое — бар, 1999... Удобный отрывок, можно что хочешь из него сделать, и совершенно непонятно, куда собирается автор вести сюжет. Детектив, фэнтези, омегаверс? Жанры не проставлены.

И хорошо, что так! Да, очень хорошо. А то было бы слишком просто: не много чести запинать тупенькую йашку.

Так, Макс, давай, ты опытный райтер, покажи класс. Первым делом тебе нужно зачесть все фики этого Кота, под карандаш, плотно зачесть. Да-да, все два! Понять, в чем его писательская слабость. Нужно найти слабые места и вынуждать его писать о том, что у него плохо получается. Куда он там не умеет? В диалоги, в движуху, в эмоции? Сейчас выясним. Второе, следует понять, какие слабые места у него самого, у Макса. Это неприятно… Но надо постараться. И третий пункт гениального плана — предварительный набросок фика с несколькими персонажами на выбор.   
А со стилем все ясно. Макс давно варился в фикрайтерстве и знал все кнопки — порно, задорно, любовь навек. Всегда работает. Это три вещи, которые читателю всегда хочется, но взять негде. Маловато в жизни современного горожанина легкости и секса, а с любовью до гроба вообще беда. Вот и торгует Макс сотоварищи тем, чего на белом свете вообще не может быть, — сказками про любовь. Хорошими, на любой возраст и сочетание полов, близкие всем. Молодые думают, что если у них еще не случилось Любви, то это вопрос времени, она точно будет, нужно просто подождать, постараться, усилия приложить, а уж когда случится, тогда жизнь наступит настоящая, и счастье, конечно, тоже. Навек! Потом-то, после пары «любовей», вера в «навек» проходит. Да и страстей оффлайн годам к тридцати не особо хочется — такая морока эта любовь, а жизнь уже сложилась, и менять ее — только рисковать сделать хуже. Вот люди и поступают как безопаснее: книги про любовь читают, фильмы смотрят, знакомым кости моют и всяким знаменитостям. Чужим огнем погреются и снова жить по накатанной, привычно. Что поделать, нравится им верить в рай земной, который где-то там, за облаками. Насчет существования ада они и так в курсе. 

Макс открыл чистую страницу, скопировал на нее начало фика и приготовился печатать.

Ну, давай, Макс. Твой ход. Начни с блеском!

Просидев над пустой страницей минут десять, Макс решил, что ему нужен кофе. Или виски. Но не успел определиться, зазвонил телефон.

— Как насчет поужинать? — Вот так, без «как дела», умела только Марцелла, за редкую эту прямоту Макс ее и любил. Кто-то другой осложнял бы отношения рефлексией, вежливостью, размышлениями о приличии, но старушка Мар все это просто не брала в голову — пошли ужинать! Может, потому и была единственной подругой Макса.

Они познакомились в группе «Друзья на час» — Макс даже не знал, что такие бывают, кто-то в той, прошлой жизни кинул ссылку в пылу ссоры, типа вот они, может, тебе больше подойдут. И они подошли. Максу оказалось куда проще оплатить вечер с незнакомым человеком, который готов был его слушать и сочувствовать, а потом просто исчезнуть, чем пытаться урвать хоть немного внимания людей, которых он наивно считал друзьями. Конечно, Макс знал, что если у тебя случаются затяжные реальные, а не придуманные проблемы, то вокруг довольно быстро образуется пустота. Но не знал подробностей, механики процесса: сначала все тебе сочувствуют и рвутся помогать, ты приятно удивлен, ты не ожидал, но все так искренни! В конце концов ты начинаешь верить, что и дальше так будет. Как только ты поверил, ты пропал. Потому что не будет! Люди остывают, у них свои заботы и хлопоты, им хочется позитива, и вот уже твои проблемы, которые не исчезли просто потому, что тебе все этого искренне желали, начинают всех угнетать, а ты — раздражать. Если ты делаешь попытки встретиться, от тебя уворачиваются. Спрашивают, как дела, и торопятся прервать разговор, чтобы ты не успел ничего рассказать. А ты, может, и не собирался, ты просто хотел сходить в кино… 

С другом на час все оказалось куда проще. Ты ему билет/ужин/подарок, нужное подчеркнуть, он тебе компанию и уши. После чего расстались и забыли, никто никому ничего не должен и ярмом на шее не висит. 

Макс сначала думал, что залог простоты таких отношений именно в одноразовости, но на примере Марцеллы убедился, что нет, в людях, к простоте склонным. С ней они уже не первый год «ужинали»: кому требовалось поговорить, тот и оплачивал посиделки. Просто и легко. Первые ужины инициировал и оплачивал Макс, и это обоих устраивало — Марцелла тогда осталась одна с двумя детьми, еле-еле сводила концы с концами, для нее вечер в кафе или выход в клуб с красивым мужиком был маленьким праздником, а Макс первое время тяжело переживал обрушение прошлой своей жизни и нехватку общения, потому радовался каждой встрече. Позже Макс к переменам привык, выстроил себе какую-никакую новую реальность, а Мар, которая оказалась не Машей и не Мариной, как он сначала думал, а вовсе даже Анной Юрьевной, во второй раз вышла замуж, но их странная дружба выжила, только отношения уравновесились.

В этот раз Марцелла потащила его в «Фудзи Го», все уши прожужжала: такой мужской стриптиз, такой стриптиз! Можно было не уговаривать, Макс бы на что угодно согласился, лишь бы не таращиться в пустой экран и не думать о баттле. В конце концов, платит Мар, если ей нравятся дутые масляные туши, кто он такой, чтобы ее осуждать? У него самого от томных выгибаний лиц любого пола ничего, кроме ржача, не случалось, но Макс считал, что раз уж Мар к его гейству всегда относилась ровно, то и ему стоит оставить свое мнение при себе. Ну что качки. Можно не смотреть. Не ему же они будут трусами в лицо тыкать, это удел истерично хихикающих теток, им почему-то такое нравится. А Максу главное, что все мысли о дурацком баттле можно спокойно выбросить из головы. Он имеет право отдохнуть!

Но бывают дни удачные, а бывают такие, когда едва ты сел за столик, звонит муж Мары и сообщает, что младший затемпературил и его рвет. 

Марцелла пыталась уговорить Макса остаться в клубе без нее, порывалась оплатить ужин за беспокойство, но ему эта идея не нравилась. Договорились на неделе повторить попытку, благо хостесс вошла в положение и выписала им билеты с открытой датой, настойчиво рекомендовала при этом вечер пятницы — новая программа! По ее клетчатой юбочке и сиреневым линзам Макс заподозрил, что Мар приволокла его в клуб с анимешным уклоном, и собрался расспросить хорошенькую тянку подробней, но Мар спешила и бесилась от любой задержки, она выволокла Макса на парковку, в пять минут доставила до метро, где отсалютовала и исчезла в теплой летней ночи.

К тому времени, как Макс добрался до дома, уже были все основания лечь спать. Что он и сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Восклицание-цитата из песни БГ «Мальчик Евграф», которую потом мурлычет герой.


	6. Chapter 6

— Не дергайся, а то в глаз попаду!

— Ты и так чуть не попала, — буркнул Женька, но на всякий случай замер и уставился, как было велено, в потолок. Знал бы, что мейкап окажется таким геморроем, продолжал бы танцевать в образе студентика-вампира. Там что, черный парик, черный костюм, очки-ботинки, только линзы алые вставить и струйку крови пририсовать, это он и без помощников мог, на пять минут мороки. И отлично прокатывало! Да только самому уже надоело. А Юрочка Плисецкий — это же образ-мечта! Бомба! И кому, как не Женьке? Танцевальное прошлое, размер эска. Не тридцать семь кило, как у Липницкой, конечно, но это уже педофилия была бы. Да он идеальный кандидат! Ксюха тоже пыталась, но Женька выпросил роль себе. Он чувствовал — попрет. Это прямо его! Ксюха Юру не станцует, ей жесткости не хватит. Она и вообще-то в танцах не очень, вот трусы с хвостиком и ушки — это да, это у нее хорошо выходит. А Юра должен быть Женькиным, точка.

Только макияж задалбывает. Линзы он сам вставил — зелененькие! Когда Ксюха все лицо тональником замазывала, было терпимо. Потом она долго-долго тенями и коричневым кремом сужала нос, острила подбородок, на щеках треугольники рисовала. Намазала желтым брови — получилось прикольно. Но вот глаза-а-а…

— Не ной, — цыкнула Ксюха и отложила наконец белый карандаш. — Так, вот щас не дыши, буду нижние ресницы рисовать.

— Долго не дышать-то? — просипел Женька.

— Пока не станешь похож. Ну-ка… Та-а-ак… Жека, ну до чего шикарно!

— Дай посмотреть!

— Да щас! Сиди, еще второй глаз! И парик! 

Только минут через десять Женька наконец дорвался до зеркала.

— Ксюха, охренеть!

— Да я сама не ожидала, что так получится! Дай сфоткаю, пока все цело. Стоять! Вот так еще. И со мной! В инст повешу, пусть завидуют!

Женька коротко станцевал перед зеркалом, замер, выставив ногу и локоть. Идеально. Или даже вот так. Да, лучше. Жаль, что Плисецкий не курит, ему бы пошло.

Ксюха таращилась во все глаза и восторженно стучала кулачками. 

— А-а-а, я вся на нервах! А ты как?

— Ну так. — Женька отработал еще пару движений. — Легкий мандраж.

Ксюха выскочила из раздевалки и вернулась через минуту с двумя рюмками-шотами.

— Давай, чтоб все прошло оху-ен-н-н-но, — пропела она и тюкнула Женькину рюмку своей.

Только выпили, дверь распахнулась, и Полина с остервенением потащила в крошечную гримерку девять своих пышных хвостов. 

— Опять бухаете? — проворчала она, отцепляя от себя все это белое роскошество и заталкивая в мешок. Босоножки с высоченными каблуками и ушки отправились следом. — Марина тут, чтоб вы знали. Люлей давно не выхватывали?

— Где бухают? Кто посмел? Марина не разрешает! — Ксюха прыснула и выскочила из раздевалки с пустыми уликами в кармане.

Полина все так же мрачно натянула на сиськи черный топ, а на трусы с блестками — джинсы, села и уставилась на Женьку в упор, пока тот размышлял перед зеркалом, не укоротить ли майку, чтобы было видно живот.

— Хорош, хорош. — Полина вздохнула, порылась в ящике тумбочки, достала пачку сигарет и зажигалку. — А я что-то так заебалась. С четырех столики обслуживала, да еще номер. Уже сколько?

Она закурила, отогнала дым от лица. Курение в гримерке директор запрещала гораздо яростнее, чем распитие, но Полину сейчас это не волновало.

— Второй час. — Женька влез в леопардовую толстовку, накинул на голову капюшон. Так, ссутулиться, руки в карманы. Не, нормальная длина. Пусть иногда полоска кожи сверкает, замануха.

— Не отличишь. — Полина тоже сутулилась, но отнюдь не ради образа, просто устала. — За мной Леха приедет, тебя ждать?

— Если не сможешь, я не обижусь, ты что-то совсем никакая.

— Да блядь, десятый час на ногах. Но пока лису с морды смою… Ладно, давай. — Она подняла ладонь, Женька отбил. — Сделай их всех.

— Как там с народом?

— Нормально, еще компашка пришла днюху отмечать. А, и пара фриков… стариканы... Ну, увидишь.

Женька увидел, как только глаза привыкли к полутьме зала. Все равно пришлось постоять, дать народу проораться — и провизжаться тоже, было время поразглядывать зал. Слева столики, эти всегда сидят, справа бар, те тоже не отлипают. Все интересное по центру, там темнее всего, но эту парочку трудно было не заметить — он в старомодном бежевом костюме, она в кожаных штанах и алой майке, давно не молодые и красивые, но зато как они прыгали и свистели! Женька любил таких чудиков. Он, когда будет старым, тоже будет отрываться по полной — а что, терять уже нечего! И еще такие никогда не лезут после выступления с предложениями продолжить вечер в их компании, в отличие от многих и многих. Ну, что делать, издержки есть в каждой профессии, Женька давно научился справляться.

— Давай уже, поехали, — шепнул диджей.

Женька кивнул. Реакция публики и рюмка водки делали свое дело, на месте не стоялось, хотелось угара.

Юра, твой выход! 

Плисецкому не надо заморочек, ему нужен отрыв и отдых от Лилии Барановской! Сегодня Женька впервые вышел на сцену без целиком отработанного танца, фрагменты, немного того, немного этого, но уверен был — все как надо. Только так, на импровизации, на волне, оно придет само, родится на ходу. Чего он о танце не знает? Пусть не балетная школа, но бальные танцы — семь лет, пока не стало совсем уж неподъемно по деньгам. Семь! Это вам не клюкву попой мять, как Швед и гоугошницы.

Женька танцевал, и зал «пошел» за ним сразу: голоса стихали, глаза стекленели, кто-то неосознанно начинал повторять, ему хлопали, ему орали, он становился центром мира и мог все. Одного жеста, одного поворота хватало, чтобы менять мир собой.

— Понесла-а-ась. — Диджей почуял пруху, замиксовал другой трек, жестче, Женька подхватил, ускорился, зал завыл. Леопардовые кеды не скользили — повезло! Толстовка раскрутилась и улетела назад, майка при каждом взмахе рук оголяла живот.

Женька ударил кедами в стену и сделал «таракана» — три шага к потолку и сальто назад.

Зал качался морем рук, плескался визгом. Какая-то тетка влезла на столик, чтобы лучше видеть. 

Женька выдал шаффл, освобождая руки, единым движением отбросил майку в сторону и словил новую волну визга — е-е-е! Этот финт всегда проходил на ура: в широкой одежде Женька казался задохликом, и вдруг жилистое рельефное тело. Семь лет танцев, а вы как думали!

Остались только узкие штаны, диджей ловко вмиксовал протяжное и чувственное: клубу не нужны погибшие в попытке добраться до собственных трусов танцоры.

Вот та-а-ак… Женька остановился, расставив ноги, запустил пальцы за пояс. Грудь ходила ходуном, рот приоткрылся, воздуха не хватало, но он заставил себя двигаться плавно. Зацепил пальцем пояс леггинсов, оттянул, обнажая живот, — на каждом выдохе он впадал и палец проваливался глубже, а на вдохе возвращался обратно. Женька помедлил, наслаждаясь эффектом, и медленно запустил в штаны вторую руку.

Зрители не дышали.

Женька постоял, торжествующе их оглядывая, потом выдернул руку и с усмешкой бросил в зал фак. Резинка щелкнула по животу.

Зал грохнул хохотом и визгом.

Женька занавесился челкой и держал кривую лыбу.

— Ты да-да-ал, — восхитился диджей. Из зала сигналила руками Марина. Вот черт, сейчас она за фак ему вставит. Или нет.

Женька крутанулся на пятке и ушел за сцену. 

Из зала неслось: «Е-ще! Ю-ра! Е-ще!» — но он даже не думал возвращаться. У них тут не Большой театр, на поклон не ходят. И вообще, Леха с Полиной ждут.

— Жека-Жека-Жека-а-а! — подлетела Ксюха. — Я все сняла! И тебя Марина ищет! Проси у нее больше денег за номер, даст как миленькая!

— Еще неизвестно, чего она мне даст, — проворчал Женька, но улыбался, как дурак. Он сам чувствовал, что это успех. Мелькнула даже мысль, что, может, ну ее, писанину? Зато как он танцует! Попробовал бы Ами здесь его сделать, видел бы он!

Но он, конечно, не станет.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Мар полезла на стол, скандируя: «Ю-рыч-ка!» — Макс ржал киргизским конем, но глаз от сцены не отводил. Не такого он ожидал, не такого. Ну, думал, клуб и клуб, тянки-официантки, кошечки на сцене раскачивают зал, крутят хвостатыми жопками. С душой сделано, с фантазией, но и только. Два парня выдали какую-то полудраку-полубрейк со стриптизом, Мар сказала, что это Наруто и Какаши, на что Макс только хмыкнул — ну и имечко. Он к аниме был равнодушен, не то что Мар, она много писала по манге, и Макс что-то у нее даже читал. Какаши там не было.

Девятихвостая лиса ему понравилась — гибкая, злобноватая бестия.  
Такие, с характером, всегда торкали. 

Но Юра… Макс даже не знал, что это за персонаж, почему он тут, в анимешном клубе, если он русский, он просто видел звенящую напряжением фигурку в черном, которая танцевала на такой отрыв, будто это последний раз в жизни, никаких ужимок и изгибов — чистая, кристаллизованная ярость, удары локтей и коленей, выброшенные в толпу кулаки, проблеск ярких глаз из-под длинной челки, такой острый, словно в его, Максову, душу нацеленный.

Макс сначала сидел за столиком, но быстро пришел к мысли, что Мар надо поддержать. В смысле, чтобы не сверзилась. Он встал на стул и как мог страховал за талию скачущую подругу. К тому же отсюда было гораздо лучше видно. 

Когда выступление и вопли закончились, Макс сгрузил Мар на диван.

— Ну ты, мать, даешь. В твоем-то возрасте! 

— Сам-то! — фыркнула Мар, нашаривая под столиком сброшенные туфли. — Давно никуда не лазил, чтобы на мальчиков поглядеть, а? Ничего, со мной и не такому научишься.

— Я тебя страховал! У тебя все-таки дети.

— Конечно-конечно! — Мар жестом подозвала официантку. — Напитки повторите быстренько. Макс, ты куда? 

— В бар. — Максу хотелось не продолжения болтовни, а побыть одному. А еще узнать, кто это был этим Юрой. Смешно сказать, но торкнуло не на шутку. Хотелось… Черт его знает чего. Может, просто увидеть Юру ближе, убедиться, что все это только маска, неправда. Но тот сразу юркнул (Макс, да ты гений слова!) за сцену — судя по всему, знал, что в разгоряченный зал соваться ему не стоит. Или, может… Макс уселся на высокий стул и дал знак бармену повторить то же, что соседу, перед которым стояли три шота, прикрытые бутербродом с салом и васаби. Может, у них тут ребятки за денежку подрабатывают не только танцами? Обычно так и бывает.

Спросить?

— Слышь, братан, — пробасило слева. — А сколько лисичка стоит?

— У нас не бордель, — огрызнулся бармен. Судя по всему, допекли его этими вопросами. 

— Да я не тупой, — продолжал басить мужик в синей рубашке. — Но можно ж договориться, не даром, понимаю, братан, нормально заплачу, сколько скажете.

— Нельзя, братан. — Бармен доверительно понизил голос, но так, что слышали все. — Вообще никак, братан. Их привезли и увезли, врубаешься?

— Мне типа снаружи подождать? — нахмурился мужик. Макс быстро глянул по сторонам. Ну точно, прислушивался к разговору не только он. 

— Если табло не жалко, можешь и подождать. — Бармен ухмыльнулся и ушел наливать пиво.

Что ж, значит, этим путем не пройти… Макс посмотрел на сцену, где горбился над пультом диджей. В зале гремела музыка, но уставший от бурных эмоций народ пока не рвался танцевать.

Ладно, есть и другой способ... 

— Проняло? — подкралась со спины Мар. — Юрочка, да?

— Ну не лисичка же, — как можно безразличней отозвался Макс. — Хорошо танцует.

— Вот и мне нравится, что тут нет тупых качков. Видеть не могу их самодовольные рожи. У кого вообще на таких стоит?

— У меня точно нет. — Макс приглашающе кивнул на свои шоты, они дружно опрокинули по одному, бутербродик Макс уступил даме.

— Вот! А на такого у меня так стоит, так стоит! — Мар прожевала салко, вздохнула. — И что делать? Мне точно не светит.

— Ты вообще замужем!

— Ну и это тоже. Я поузнавать пыталась, как тут чего, нельзя ли договориться…

Макс поднял бровь, но Мар этим было не смутить.

— Мне, может, для фиков нужно! Так вот, нифига не разведала. Хотя зачем-то знаю теперь, что хозяйка клуба Мариночка Львович. Знаешь Игоря Львович? Это его вторая жена, а клуб — подарок на день рожденья, чтоб девочка не скучала. Думал, пусть поиграется, детские игры с аниме, а оно возьми и взлети. Мариночка у нас теперь бизнес-леди. А я ее по тусовкам помню соплюхой, представляешь? Вот почему мне никто клубы не дарит...

Макс кивал, но вполглаза за сценой присматривал. 

— Спорить могу, ты его без грима не узнаешь. — От Мар его поглядывания не укрылись. — Там же парик, линзы…

— Я похож на человека, который этого не понимает?

— Ну, на всякий случай. А у тебя глазки загорелись, смотреть приятно. Я ведь уже хотела советовать тебе подумать в сторону женщин…

— Зачем? — опешил Макс. 

— Из-за твоих комплексов. — Мар указала ему пальцем в живот. — Это вы, педики, замороченные, а вот мы, женщины, мы добрые, со шрамом даже крепче любить будем. А тебе-то какая в жопу разница?

— Иди ты… добрая. — Макс пихнул ее в бок. Еще не хватало, чтоб его жалели.

— И пойду. С тобой. Танцевать. — Мар присудила третий шот себе и потянула Макса на танцпол.

***

В субботу Макс вернулся в клуб с четким планом действий — и не в костюме, а в джемпере и джинсах. Постоял у бара, присмотрелся, кто из здешних официанточек попроще и поразговорчивей, к той и подсел. Пускай здесь нет консумации в обычном смысле — Макс узнавал, хотя так и не понял почему, — но девушке наверняка хочется чаевых и процент с выручки, а если еще и собеседник приятный…

Официантку с ушками звали Ксюшей, она охотно болтала на любые темы и, хотя сразу предупредила, что за столик сесть не может, добавленную сверху купюру быстро прибрала. Это Макса ободрило, и он прямо спросил ушастую тян, есть ли возможность пообщаться с танцорами лично. Обычно они всегда подрабатывают, разве эти не заинтересованы? Ничего неприличного, тут, в зале, где люди и камеры. 

— Ребята не хотят проблем, — так же прямо ответила Ксюша. — Только в банкетном зале и в сценическом гриме. 

— Я понимаю. — Макс старался говорить мягче и спокойней, чтобы не выглядеть озабоченным. — Просто скажи мне цену.

Ксюша пожала плечами.

— Сначала скажите мне имя.

— Макс.

— Да не свое, — она рассмеялась, — хотя очень приятно! Персонажа.

— Юра.

Ксюша вперилась в него задумчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказала, исчезла со своим подносиком.

Появилась она нескоро, снова внимательно посмотрела Максу в глаза, и он подумал вдруг, что Ксюша не такая простушка, как он себе вообразил.

— Единственное время в час ночи. Пятнадцать минут — тысяча и минимум два напитка.

— Согласен. — Макс мягко улыбнулся и сунул под бокал еще пару купюр, которые Ксюша ловко прибрала и улыбнулась наконец.

— Даже жаль, что вы не хотите меня! 

— Мне тоже жаль, — заверил ее Макс. — И спасибо.

Три часа ожидания. Три часа.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ну Жек, тебе штука лишняя? Он же не трахать тебя собрался, всего-то пятнадцать минут поболтать, ты дурак? Мне вот напитки очень пригодятся! А если Сему в долю взять…

— Сема трепло. — Женька не отводил взгляда от потолка, пока Ксюха разрисовывала ему веки. — Жопорукое к тому же, бутылку калуа грохнул, слышала? Весь бар провонял кофе.

— Да он всем уже поплакался. Жек, так что? Он приятный мужик, спокойный, я присмотрелась. Ничошный такой, молодой, не жмот. А если разговор пойдет, и две возьмешь. Да ты можешь просто молчать, пусть он трындит, раз ему приспичило! Ну сам подумай, Маринка тебе всего пятихатку накинула за такой шикарный номер. Это что, справедливо? Ты знаешь, сколько вчера бар поднял? И это твоя заслуга тоже! Ты тут вон корячишься с макияжем по часу…

— Хватит меня уговаривать.

— А ты мне скажи ответ! Макс ждет сидит! Уже сколько часов, там счет на пятерку, наверное! 

— По-моему, я его вчера видел. С той теткой, что на стол влезла.

— А, так ты его и сам приметил? Скажи, классный? И какая тебе разница, тетка, не тетка? Сегодня он один. 

— Ладно, пятнадцать минут до выступления. 

Ксюха тихонько взвизгнула.

— Жека-а-а! А с Павликом я договорюсь, камеры в «банке» выключат!

— Ты нормальная вообще? Я не хочу там с ним наедине оставаться!

— Да? Ну ладно, не буду, договорюсь, чтоб потом затерли. Павлик сделает, ты же знаешь. — Она состроила хитрую рожицу.

— Рисуй давай, — ухмыльнулся Женька, — а то ручонки от жадности задрожали.

***

Женька быстро, кулаки в карманы, капюшон на глаза, прошел служебным коридором к малому банкетному залу, в просторечии «банке». Главное, на Марину не напороться, трудно будет объяснить, куда это его в гриме понесло. Но директриса обычно отсматривала выступления из зала, а там шел номер Полины.

Хоть Женька и заставил Ксюху себя уговаривать — ей слабину дай, она на шею влезет и за уши ухватится! — он рад был, что она организовала эту встречу. Да, рад! И у него имелось целых две причины. Главная, конечно, деньги. Работая барменом в клубе по два дня в неделю, даже с личным номером много не заработаешь, и если есть согласные платить за его размалеванную физию по таким расценкам — ему торгануть не жалко. Вторая причина была менее внятной, Женька ее не очень думал, она просто грела душу. Он вчера заметил этого человека в зале, считай, случайно, из-за тетки на столе. Но заметил и «зацепился». Такие мужчины — слишком молодые для папочек, слишком спокойные и ухоженные для простых смертных, всегда были его слабостью, а уж если в костюме… Но сюда такие заходили редко, аниме не по их части. И Женька вчера поддался искушению словить хотя бы синицу, начал «обращаться» к этому мужчине, танцевать на него, потому что когда на тебя вот так смотрят, это заводит. И плевать, что между ними скачет тетка. Женька ведь ни на что и не рассчитывал, ему просто так лучше танцевалось. А сегодня увидел этого мужчину снова. Жаль, не в костюме, в джемпере, но он точнее облегал фигуру, да ещё поддернутые до локтя рукава... Сам Женька не стал бы искать встречи, пожалуй, но раз этот мужик сам пришел и ему настолько понравилось — почему нет? В конце концов, думал Женька, он в гриме и ничем не рискует. В их профессии всегда есть риск нарваться на психа, и сталкером обзаводиться не хотелось, но Марина давно продумала для них всех безопасную схему: танцоры покидали клуб строго парами и через общий вход. Без грима узнать их среди прочих гостей еще никому не удавалось, а стоять у служебного входа, сканируя поваров и уборщиков, желающие могли хоть до утра. 

Все должно пройти гладко. 

И вообще это не он. Это Юра Плисецкий.

Женька толкнул дверь ногой, быстро вошел и сел за столик напротив мужчины. Откинулся на спинку, руки так и оставил в карманах. 

Хотели Юрочку? Верхнего света в зале нет, наверняка в полутьме грим не режет глаз. Ну вот вам Юрочка.

Женька зыркнул исподлобья на сидящего перед ним. Тот смотрел без улыбки, в упор. Давно я в гляделки не играл, усмехнулся про себя Женька, тоже не отводя глаз.  
И победил.

— Выпьешь? — сглаживая поражение, Макс двинул по столу меню, будто Женька не знал его наизусть. Выпить хотелось, не хотелось поддаваться. 

— Мне на сцену. — Женька вспомнил про Ксюху, мысленно треснул себя по лбу и вслух сказал будто нехотя: — Давай «Белую лису».

Макс ударил по кнопке, и Ксюша тут же появилась — за дверью стояла, что ли? — приняла заказ на две «Лисы» и исчезла, подмигнув Женьке.

Макс проводил ее взглядом и протянул руку через стол.

— Я не представился. Макс.

Женька сидел молча. Рука лежала на столе ладонью вверх, Макс смотрел в упор. Аккуратные ногти, длинные пальцы, никаких колец. 

Кулак не сразу получилось высвободить из кармана. Женька дотянулся до пальцев на столе, коснулся теплой кожи. Сердце екнуло, когда его руку крепко сжали — не больно, жадно, накрыли второй ладонью. 

Значит, не поговорить? Женька осторожно перевел дыхание, стараясь не выдать себя, усмехнулся — он Юра! — и только тогда посмотрел на Макса. Тот подался вперед: на щеках пятна, в глазах черно, над вырезом джемпера бьется венка. Женьке стало жарко и неудобно сидеть, он выдернул руку и откинулся на спинку стула. Вовремя — Ксюха вошла с подносиком. Макс досадливо поморщился, быстро отсчитал купюры, не глядя сдвинул по столу. Ему мешала Ксюша, он хотел, чтобы она исчезла.

Женьке она мешала тоже.

А Ксюшу придавило звенящей тишиной, она сгребла деньги и шмыгнула за дверь. 

Женька положил руку на стол первым. Теперь была его очередь смотреть в упор и требовать ответа. Он видел, как Макс облизнул губы перед тем, как сплести свои пальцы с его. 

Да какого черта! 

Женька поднялся, не выпуская руки, Макс без единого слова вышел за ним в коридор.  
Дверь кладовки захлопнулась за ними, и несколько секунд они стояли молча, глядя друг на друга в зеленоватом свете надписи «Выход». Здесь не было тихой музыки, как в «банке», и Женька слышал дыхание — свое и чужое.

— У меня ничего нет, — с вызовом сообщил он. — И грим не трогать.

Макс только кивнул. Он смотрел на Женьку со странным изумлением, словно не верил своим глазам, и это здорово смущало, но разве такое показывают случайным знакомым? Женька задрал подбородок выше, и Макс резко, как по команде, опустился на колени. Взялся двумя руками за пояс лосин, просительно глянул снизу: «Можно?» И нетерпеливо поерзал — чисто ребенок, который разворачивает подарок и ждет чуда! Казался серьезным, солидным, и вдруг такое… Женька как можно небрежней кивнул и смотрел, как лосины с бельем стаскивают с него до середины бедер, как чужие руки оглаживают живот, скользят за спину, чтобы стиснуть задницу, помять, вернуться на бедра. Через пару минут член не просто стоял, он прилипал к животу, но его все еще не касалось ничего, кроме дыхания.

— У меня десять… — пришлось сглотнуть, — минут. Выступление…

Макс снова кивнул. Кажется, слова ему тоже сейчас не давались. Зато давалось все остальное: он острым кончиком языка выписывал зигзаги по стволу к головке, щекотал под ней, Женька ждал, сопел, потом не вытерпел, прошипел:

— Бери!

Макс взял не член, как мечталось Женьке, а обе его руки, прижал к стене справа и слева, после чего продолжил издевательство: он лизал и дул, вел языком по венкам и щекотал яички, только того, что так нужно было, делать не хотел. И в какой-то момент Женька не смог больше сдерживаться, вырвал руки, одной обхватил коротко стриженый затылок, другой свой член — и содрогнулся, погрузившись в горячее и влажное. Он не позволил себе вбиваться, но это и не требовалось, Макс сам делал все, как нужно. Немного отвлекся на расстегивание собственных штанов и вытаскивание члена — Женька не отказал себе в удовольствии поразглядывать, — но теперь двигался в одном ритме со своей рукой, с тем же подкрутом.

И это был конец, пускай слишком быстрый, черт с ним, Женька не мог отвести глаз от руки Макса, в которой то появлялась, то исчезала темная блестящая головка. Он чувствовал, что его срывает, попытался хоть за что-то ухватиться: колени не держали, ноги уезжали от стены, и он, не придумав ничего лучше, уперся руками в плечи Макса, навис над ним. 

А тот запрокинул лицо, оказавшись близко-близко, ухмыльнулся, а потом снова насадился горлом на член, и Женька с низким долгим стоном кончил.

Когда он, тяжело дыша, смог отпустить наконец плечи Макса и выпрямиться, тот обессиленно ткнулся ему в бедро лицом. Женька откинул голову на стену, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму, закрыл глаза и в блаженном полузабытьи не сразу почувствовал, как вздрагивает привалившееся к нему тело.

— Ты чего? Эй? Нормально все? — Женька опасливо тронул Макса за плечо. Что это с ним? Он все-таки псих? — Ты плачешь, что ли?

— Нет, я… — Макс отстранился, лица не поднимал. — Забей. Все нормально.

— Ты ржешь! — возмутился Женька и отскочил на всякий случай подальше, натягивая штаны. В голову лезло всякое про скрытые камеры и ютьюб.

— Нет, нет, я… — Макс поднялся, хотел взъерошить себе волосы, спохватился, что руки мокрые. — Ты тут ни при чем, просто...

Женька всем своим видом показывал, что ничего простого тут не видит, и Макс вызверился:

— Вот такая у меня реакция! Кто-то орет, кто-то плачет… Первый раз замужем, что ли?

Женька смутился, поправил штаны. Не совсем первый, но никто не орал и не плакал точно. И не смеялся!

— Какая тебе разница. — Макс вытянул из кармана упаковку салфеток и с преувеличенной дотошностью начал приводить себя в порядок. — Трахнулись и разбежались.

Он педантично завернул использованные салфетки в одну чистую и двинулся к двери, Женька пожал плечами:

— Действительно.

— Мне через банкетный зал выходить? — Макс открыл дверь и первым вышел в коридор. 

— Пошли выведу, нам сюда. Слушай, есть одно дело.... Можешь подождать меня после выступления около гардероба? Одну минуту займет. Подождешь?

— Попробую. — Макс, не обернувшись, ушел в зал, а Женька служебным коридором рванул в туалет. Он-то салфеток не заготовил! А этот гад не поделился.


	9. Chapter 9

Макс не собирался никого ждать, его первым порывом было уйти домой, подальше от свидетеля своего нелепого поведения — жалкая истеричка! Домой, домой, и уже там, в тишине и покое, порадоваться неожиданной, но давно желанной победе, покрутить ее со всех сторон, разобрать, понять, что сработало, почему вдруг столько времени ничем не интересовавшийся член встал сам, без дрочки, да как встал! Успех надо было закрепить, но уже без истерик.

Однако на выходе Макс себя одернул. Ему так понравилось вчерашнее выступление, что он не посмотрит его в последний раз? Ведь здесь он больше никогда не появится, нельзя, и вышло глупо, и этот… юноша может вообразить, что его преследуют, к чему все усложнять? Но отказывать себе в маленьких радостях тоже незачем.

Он решил не возвращаться за столик, нашел у бара место, откуда было хорошо видно сцену, но мог и спиной к ней стоять — выход «Юры» все равно бы не пропустил, зал приветствовал его радостным ревом.

Сегодняшний танец был другим — видимо, «Юра» импровизировал. Теперь он не смотрел в зал и был, кажется, злее, подвижнее, мельче в движениях. 

Зал реагировал ничуть не хуже вчерашнего, и общий восторг немного поправил Максу настроение. Ладно, подождет он «Юру». Кажется, Макс знал, что тот задумал, и решил, что немного сгладить неловкость не помешает. Проявить какую-никакую благодарность.

В предположениях он оказался прав: вспотевший и запыхавшийся «Юра» сунул ему тысячную купюру. 

— Это было не за деньги, — просто сказал он. — Я так решил.

— Я платил не за секс, а за возможность пообщаться лично, так что все честно. — Макс рассматривал «Юру» вблизи: макияж местами уже размазан, похоже, кое-кто забылся, стирая пот; на прядке парика алая помада — целовали его, что ли? Или парик чужой? А еще у него, оказывается, косенький верхний клык. Максу это показалось милым.

— Считай, я тоже хотел пообщаться лично. — «Юра» безуспешно пытался всучить купюру Максу.

— Ладно, давай так. Я беру деньги, ты берешь мой номер. — Макс понимал, что звучит глупо, но не знал, как еще выпутаться, не причиняя обоим новой неловкости. Пускай парень думает, что это флирт.

— Твой? Я же могу его просто выбросить.

— А я могу отдать деньги Ксюше. Думаешь, откажется? — усмехнулся Макс. 

— Ладно, договорились, — кивнул «Юра» и, кажется, посветлел, разошлась морщинка между смешными желтыми бровями. Бумажки перекочевали из рук в руки, Макс не стал затягивать сцену прощания, вышел в теплую летнюю ночь и махнул рукой ближайшему такси.

***

Про баттл Макс вспомнил во сне. Чертов мозг — все эти дни он был послушен, ни единой неприятной мысли не мелькнуло, и на тебе, в воскресенье, когда хочется спать, пить и в туалет, а время раскачивается качелями: то навалится сон, то реальность напомнит о себе мочевым пузырем и саднящим горлом.

Помучившись и убедившись, что встать придется, Макс заставил себя сесть, осторожно прищурился на часы. Девять. Не так уж рано. Но лег в три, спать и спать бы еще. Подумаешь, баттл, и ни строчки не написано. Воскресенье! Все отсыпаются, читатели тоже. Даже качели во дворе не скрипят и не тявкает Поночка, хозяйка которой летом сидит на скамейке с утра до ночи, такая же болтливая и общительная, как ее собаченция.

Макс добрел до окна, полюбовался на лужи и хмурое небо — чудесный, чудесный денек.

Он сглотнул и поморщился: вчерашнее усердие не осталось безнаказанным. Но боль напомнила о том, от чего вялое утреннее настроение скакнуло мячиком и срезонировало ниже пояса. Макс оттянул резинку и полюбовался на результат. Выходит, прав был усатый Петр Степанович, когда советовал пробовать снова и снова, потому что все проблемы исключительно в голове? Зайти извиниться, может? Вискаря купить хорошего...

Макс ткнул в кнопку компа, зарядил кофемашину и с некоторым трепетом вошел в ванную комнату. А что, если попробовать вспомнить вчерашнее... Сработает? 

Через пятнадцать минут Макс, мурча, как сытый кот, растерся полотенцем, натянул любимые трусы с симпсонами и пошлепал на кухню. Сейчас ему нужен кофе и пара сотен слов для начала. Может, к черту сюжет? Нахрена растягивать удовольствие? Что-нибудь бодренькое прогнать, юмора подкинуть и отделаться от этого проклятого баттла поскорее, раз уж слить нельзя. Ну что этот Кот, достойный соперник, что ли? Ах ну да, Котт! Разве в школе учат про гекатонхейров? Максу казалось, что там и про титанов-то не рассказывали, герои только да основные боги. Макс раньше понятия не имел, что на Олимпе когда-то сидели титаны, а потом их свергли более молодые боги, но не своими руками, дураков нет, а подрядили этих самых гекатонхейров, великанов. Но кто вообще знает, что сторуких было трое и какие у них были имена? Макс в свое время начитался Голосовкера, а этот что, тоже? А ещё выходит, что один человек все же отгадал давнюю Максову загадку с Персом. И по закону подлости им оказался… кто?

Макс впервые всерьез задумался, кто же его соперник. Что он знает? Два фика — это не показатель, автор может быть как школьником, так и пожилой домохозяйкой. Сам-то он начал в тридцать. Его противник скорее всего женщина, их значительно больше в фикрайтерских рядах. Образована, не глупа и не очень эмоциональна — в склоку не полезла. Может быть, по образованию айтишница, ушла в декрет, скучает дома. Да, скорее всего так, его первоначальная версия про школьницу с братом-хакером слабовата, ни к чему множить сущности. Что ещё? Она продвинутая, баттлы стали модными совсем недавно. Нахальная, но великодушная: могла ведь пакостей наделать, аккаунт удалить, работы заменить — что угодно! Но не стала. Значит, скорее всего, не бедная: Макс считал, что великодушие частенько коррелирует с благополучием. Но аккаунт бесплатный, аватарка всего одна, никаких статусов и профилей в соцсетях. Не очень общительная? А может, это не единственный её аккаунт?

К черту игры в Шерлока, пора приниматься за дело, вон уже просмотры пошли, народ просыпается.

Итак.

Макс погрыз ноготь, тут же заставил себя прекратить это безобразие, придвинул чашку кофе поближе и ещё раз перечитал начало.

_Кит откинулся на спинку тяжелого барного стула, пригладил волосы, оглядел полутемный зал. Сегодня он чувствовал себя королем, пускай только этого бара, но какие его годы, возьмет и все остальное. Он красив, вальяжен и щедр. Он не делает лишних движений и смотрит с прищуром. А пьян совсем чуть-чуть, как надо пьян. У трезвого мужчины вечером в баре может быть оправдание, только если он здесь бармен._

_А Кит барменом не был._

_Ну-ка, ну-ка, кто на новенького?_

_На новенького пока были только женщины. Что ж, для начала годится. Вон та брюнеточка, например. Отчего бы не поинтересоваться, как она не падает с таким бюстом, попочка у неё вдвое меньше, для противовеса не хватает. И как такое богатство до сих пор не оборвало тонкие лямочки платья? И ведь не шлюшка, сумка дорогая, хоть с виду ничем не примечательная, но у Кита на такое глаз наметан._

_Или вон та по-киношному сухая, большеротая, в синем платье. Вроде бы улыбается, кокетничает, а глаза как у фэбээровца на допросе, всверливаются прямо в мозг. Большая начальница, Кит таких знавал. Что ж, значит, при деньгах._

_Ну а вот экземпляр поинтересней, мужчина чуть за тридцать, кот лощеный. Костюмчик неплох, неплох. Колечка нет._

_Итак, трое. Пока достаточно._

_Кит отхлебнул виски, полюбовался через толстое стекло бокала на фиолетовые огоньки надписи на стене. Цвет хорош, а цифра отвратительная — 1999. Тревожная цифра, неловкая, перекос у неё, как у той брюнеточки. Кит подмигнул обладательнице щедрого декольте и получил в ответ кокетливую улыбку._

_Пожалуй, начнем._

Ну, начнем так начнем. Макс решительно отодвинул кофе от клавиатуры.


	10. Chapter 10

_В декабре в Нью-Йорке точь-в-точь так же мерзко, как сейчас на душе у Лукаса. Какое тут, к черту, рождественское настроение! Он ввалился в бар, отирая лицо от дождя. Мокрую куртку долой, вот сюда её, на спинку стула, и пусть висит, зато никто не сядет. Под такое настроение никому лучше рядом не отираться. Где этот проклятый бармен? Нашел время стаканы натирать! Лукас свистнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и жестом поманил удивленного бармена. Что вытаращился, не часто тебе свистят? Это потому, что ты толстый._

_— Виски безо льда. — Лукас стиснул пузатый стакан, опрокинул и жестом остановил пытавшегося отойти бармена. — Что у вас там пожрать?_

_Яркая картонка с меню приехала к нему по барной стойке — кажется, толстяк опасался лишний раз с ним сближаться. Не дурак, значит, понимает, повидал таких, как Лукас, парней, к которым не стоит лезть без крайней надобности._

_— Вот это давай. — Лукас ткнул пальцем в картинку. — И это. А виски повтори. Вон там сяду._

_Лукас пошел через весь бар к дальнему столику. Не спеша шел, осматривая каждого. Большинство посетителей отводили глаза, но находились и наглые. Одному такому пришлось по стулу походя пнуть. А чтоб не думал, что лучше других и ему можно таращиться. Лукас сел лицом к залу, закинул ногу в остроносом казаке на сиденье перед собой. Что, есть желающие посмотреть? То-то же. Эту фишечку Лукас давно просек, в таких чистеньких барах героев не бывает, тут каждому его морда дорога. Будут сидеть, как овечки, жевать салатики. А Лукас будет на всех смотреть._

_Еду притащили очень быстро. Мелкая официанточка-тонконожка брякнула перед ним тарелки, стакан и припечатала таким взглядом, что Лукас хохотнул от неожиданности. Ты погляди, кто у нас тут дерзкий._

_Какая хорошая девочка!_

_Но он сюда не за девочками пришел. Пока он ел, попритихший после его променада зал снова оживился, и Лукас спокойно наблюдал._

_Он не знал, кого ищет, но знал, кого ищет тот, кто ему был нужен — богатеньких и одиноких._

_Тут таких было немного. Лахудра со здоровенными губищами и злыми глазами цедит коктейль у стойки, блондиночка в брючках вроде кого-то ждет, мужик с такой гладкой рожей, какая не у всякого манекена бывает, курит, а другой попроще в тени сидит, ногой качает, только видно, что он в жилетке. Ему строит глазки грудастая латиноска. Остальные за столиками кучкуются или рылом не вышли._

_Ну что ж, записано._

_Лукас доел, хлопнул на стол купюру, и мелкая огрызалочка метнулась туда-сюда, притащила сдачу, но Лукас не стал ее брать — будут чаевые хорошей девочке.  
А он здесь свое отработал._

_Вразвалочку Лукас профланировал к двери, сгреб куртку со стула и вышел._

_Вкусное у них вот это, которое хрен знает как называется. Надо сказать Марии, пусть тоже такое готовит._

_Отойдя за два квартала, Лукас сел в машину. Тут, в пустом проулке, никто не мог увидеть, как он стянул мокрые рыжеватые лохмы вместе с банданой назад, отбросил парик и кожаную куртку на заднее сиденье. Прощай, немытый рокерский друг.  
Лукас взъерошил темные короткие волосы, закурил и не спеша подъехал ко входу в бар. _

Макс откинулся на спинку стула, очень собой довольный. А вот так вот! Не знаю, что там твой Кит мутит, но мой Лукас тебя ищет! А может, и не тебя… И ты понятия не имеешь зачем! Я, правда, пока тоже. Но я придумаю.

Насвистывая, Макс обновил тест и встал из-за стола. Сколько там Кот будет придумывать продолжение? Часа два, наверное? Отлично! Можно спокойно сходить в зал.

И ничего сложного в этом баттле нет.

***

Женьку разбудил звонок телефона. Он не собирался просыпаться, только выключить звук, но проклятое устройство затерялось где-то в складках одеяла, и сколько Женька ни шарил рукой по постели, найти не получалось. А музыка играла все громче!

Пришлось открыть один глаз и приподнять голову. Да вот же он! 

Женька вырубил музыку и рухнул на подушку, но было поздно: мохнатые твари цокотали когтями, со всей квартиры сбегаясь к постели. Человек открыл глаза! Жрать!

Женька отучил эти наглые морды себя будить, но отучить прибегать всей бандой к кровати при виде поднятой головы оказалось невозможно.

Он повернулся к котам спиной и постарался уснуть, да куда там: Нига уже ласково, но настырно покусывал голую лодыжку под одобрительное мурлыканье сотоварищей. Женька задернул ногу одеялом и окончательно проснулся: а почему, собственно, у него будильник в воскресенье звонил? Или сегодня понедельник? Он проспал первую пару?

Женька схватился за телефон — блин, да это Дюня названивает. Совсем уже? Звонить с утра в воскресенье! Ладно, не с утра, уже первый час...

 _Баттл_.

Женька подлетел с кровати, распугивая котов, бросился к компу. Как он мог забыть! Там уже, наверное… О боже.

Пока комп грузился, Женька пританцовывал, не выдержал, рванул в туалет, потом в ванную и упал в кресло перед монитором.

Он быстро прочел новый кусочек, потом ещё раз. Два часа назад написано! Надо быстро, быстро… Нет, стоп!

Женька убрал руки от клавы. А чего он должен спешить-то? Ами вон сколько думал! И Женька подумает.

Ему котов покормить нужно! Постель убрать. И вообще.

Свой фрагмент он придумал, пока сооружал себе бутербродище из хлеба, двух котлет и сыра. Отполировал каждое слово в уме, пока наливал чай. 

Осталось только вбить в комп — это дело недолгое.

_Чутье никогда не подводило Кита, по-другому он бы со своим родом занятий и месяца не протянул. Зато мог бы протянуть ноги.  
И раз показался ему подозрительным косматый тип в бандане, который уж больно старательно привлекал к себе внимание, то, значит, сегодня отбой. Хоть и жаль, хорошо все шло. И роль он откатал неплохо, и сел так удачно, в тень абажура. Мастерство!_

_Но рисковать он ни за что не станет._

_Кит вызвал себе такси, дождался, когда оно подъедет, и выбежал из бара, накинув на голову куртку, что выглядело вполне естественно: небо плевалось острым холодным дождем._

_И вполне естественно, что неподалеку от бара обнаружилась машина, самая заурядная машина, водителя в которой было не разглядеть._

_Мастерство не только в том, что делаешь. Но и в том, чего не делаешь — тоже._

_Машина не тронулась следом за ним, но на всякий случай Кит потолкался в Macy’s*, поглядывая в многочисленные зеркала и витрины, в примерочной снял куртку, а потом пересел в другое такси._

_Неужели он привлек внимание полиции? Вот уж вряд ли. Его «клиенты» — люди с положением, пусть не слишком высоким, зато тщательно оберегаемым. Потеря пары приятных штучек и содержимого бумажника для них куда меньшая неприятность, чем несколько часов в полицейском участке и необходимость объяснять, как они допились до совершенно свинского состояния, в котором и деньги могли раздарить-потратить, и потерять часы-колечки. И если даже квартиру кого-то из них через время обворовывали, то это потому, что они замки сменить не догадались, Кит-то здесь при чем? Налог на тупость, вот и все._

_У всех всегда есть выбор._

_Но Кит ни за что не верил, что выбор его «клиентов» падет на полицейский участок и копы так загорятся разработкой ерундового, по большому счету, дела о кражах, что пошлют переодетого агента разыскивать виновного по всем нью-йоркским барам. Да кто им оплатит такие расходы! Кит не наркобарон.  
Он постарался припомнить, не попадалось ли ему в последнее время что-то уникальное или хотя бы заметное. Вдруг он прихватил дорогую кому-то вещицу и теперь владелец разыскивает её и заодно Кита? Но нет, даже гравировок на часах давненько не было. Возможно, ребятки Хэла и прихватили что-то, когда обшаривали квартиры, но Кит об этом ничего не знал, его бизнес — продавать оттиски ключей и адреса регистрации их хозяев, дальнейшая судьба всего этого ему не интересна._

_Чем дальше, тем крепче становилась убежденность Кита в самой неприятной из всех версий: его ищут не из-за того, что было, а для того, что будет._

_Что ж, он примет меры._

Женьке очень нравилось, куда вывернулся сюжет. Здорово, вор и мошенник! Так надоели все эти принцы и самые красивые мальчики класса! Почему ему раньше такое в голову не пришло, всегда ведь любил детективы?

Он немного выждал и осторожно заглянул в комменты. Ого, сколько! Оказывается, тут такие обсуждения развернулись! Что, он уступает по стилю? А вот тут пишут, что совсем не уступает! Стиль яркий и своебразный. Съели? И это только начало.

Женька решительно закрыл комменты, не хватало ещё начать читать чужие версии развития событий. Он и сам может!

Нужно было чем-то себя занять, ожидая ответа Ами, Женька попытался взяться за подготовку к экзамену, таращился в конспекты и ничего не видел — в голове одна за другой листались версии того, что, может быть, напишет Ами, а он тогда вот так ответит... Или так. 

Быстрее бы написал!

«Полет нормальный» — это эсэмэс от Дюни. И правда читает, значит, бегемотище. 

 

***

Макс прочел появившийся отрывок не без удовольствия — Пятый кот поймал его мяч! Неглупо и, в общем, приятно. Как разговор с хорошим собеседником, который слышит тебя, считывает твои подачи и отвечает на них, а не торопится рассказать в подробностях всю свою жизнь, пока ты не сбежал.

Макс весьма смутно представлял себе механизм баттла, но сейчас до него дошло то, что своим отрывком говорил ему Кот, — они не должны выделываться друг перед другом, иначе проиграют оба, в четыре руки убьют историю, и зрители, разочарованно бухтя, расползутся по своим делам. Они должны написать хорошо вместе! Пускай по-разному.

А вот их герои могут выделываться сколько влезет. Макс усмехнулся и придвинул клавиатуру.

_  
Кажется, его заметили? Отлично, этот парень не глуп и осторожен. То, что нужно. Жаль, что не удалось разглядеть его как следует, но время терпит, а Лукас упорен и методичен...  
_

История требовала увлекательной игры в «Казаки-разбойники», а что в игре главное, кроме победы? Не затянуть её.

Макс ловко и коротко описывал, как его персонаж раз за разом обшаривает нью-йоркские бары, наряжаясь то раздражительным офисным клерком, то рыжим хипстером, то нетрезвым мачо. Как в каждом перевоплощении он меняет не только походку, манеру речи и мимику — он даже думает иначе! Непрост его Лукас, совсем непрост.

Но и Кит танцевал тот же танец, перемещаясь из бара в бар, — манерный гей в шейном платочке, рассеянный очкарик и, господи боже, женщина!

Один играл ярко, сигналил: «Я знаю, кто ты, я ищу тебя».

Второй без суеты занимался своим делом: «Знаю, что ищешь. Ну и что ты мне сделаешь?»

Время катилось весело, народ в комментах повизгивал, но пора было эти танцы заканчивать, дело к вечеру, а в воскресенье все выходят из Интернета пораньше.

_  
Лукас сегодня был прост и зауряден: джинсы, джемпер, волосы на лоб, так он выглядел моложе. Он сидел здесь уже полчаса и ничем не привлекал к себе внимания._

_В модном баре для фанатов ЗОЖ оказалось не слишком людно, и того, кто ему был нужен, Лукас определил довольно уверенно — усталый мужчина с двухдневной щетиной. Пиджак нараспашку, галстук болтается петлей, над карманом засохшая бутоньерка: романтический герой, жених, которого вчера прямо на свадьбе бросила невеста. На него уже посматривала молоденькая офисная мышь и симпатичная рыжуха из компании студентов. Нет, милые девочки, на вас он не клюнет, что с вас взять, кроме сочувствия._

_Вон у той немолодой, с грустными глазами и туфельками от Louis Vuitton, шансов куда больше._

_Лукас набрал эсэмэс с приметами кандидатки и заказ себе сэндвич._

_Молодой парень в красной майке и фотоаппаратом на шее вошел минут через пять. Он чего-то просил, но никто не понимал ни слова из его шипенья и чириканья. Иностранец повышал голос, будто так понятней, официантки закатывали глаза и совали ему меню, бармен пытался выяснить, кто по национальности их посетитель. В общей суете неуклюжий турист сшиб со стойки коктейль женщины в люксовых «лодочках» и принялся извиняться. К изумлению Лукаса, свежеоблитая кандидатка в жертвы Кита вдруг заговорила с туристом на его языке. Кажется, матом. Во всяком случае, парень в майке её моментально понял и обрадовался. Господи боже, эти русские просто везде. Через пару минут бурной беседы турист уже сидел рядом с землячкой, заказывая выпивку себе и даме с помощью жестов и картинок в меню._

_Ну то ж, не будем терять время, а то Кит и уйти может. Кого ему тут осталось кадрить, студенточек?_

_Лукс пересел за стойку, поближе к Киту, поймал его взгляд.  
Красивые глаза, того желто-карего цвета, что часто бывает у собак, но редко у людей. «А у меня серые, как у волка», — подумал Лукас и мысленно усмехнулся, но голос его прозвучал дружески:_

_— Позволь угостить?  
_

***

— Посмотрим ещё, кто тут волк, — хмыкнул Женька, забираясь в кресло с ногами.   
Сам лезет в жертвы? Тратит на свои дурацкие представления столько сил? Чего же он хочет? И правила ещё нарушает, прописывает действия не своего персонажа. Ну, кое-что он сейчас точно получит…

_  
Кит смотрел оценивающе, в упор. Парню лет двадцать пять, вряд ли больше, из тех людей, про которых и сказать толком нечего: правильные черты лица, типовая стрижка, симпатичный. Но от такого отвернулся и забыл. Зато петли его рубашки ручной работы._

_Рискнуть или не стоит? Неплохая мысль щелкнуть по носу того клоуна, который так топорно изображал туриста и лишил его единственной достойной цели в этом баре. Взять и прямо при нем подцепить мальчика._

_Мальчик явно не против. Или этот мальчик…_

_— Почему нет? — Кит поднял бровь и улыбнулся. — Часто здесь бываешь?_

_Он плохо запомнил, о чем они с этим юношей болтали, зато он видел главное — поглаживающие высокий стакан пальцы, губы, влажные от того, что их часто облизывали самым кончиком языка, и поволоку во взгляде, которую поначалу собеседник легко стряхивал, спохватываясь, а потом перестал._

_И помнил, как билось потом под ним сильное тонкое тело. Кит любил пожестче, и мальчик был очень хорош, дрался, как звереныш, кусался, брыкался, пытался высвободить руки, заломленные за спину, — как удобно было дергать его на себя, стискивая оба запястья разом, вздергивать их выше, вжимать лицом в подушку и подбивать под колени, чтобы даже не мечтал прижаться животом к постели, а выгибал спину, напрягал буграми мышцы и матерился в голос.  
И чтобы губы сжимал, когда на них брызгала сперма, плюнуть пытался, глазами сверкал, а потом запрокинул голову, выставляя бесконечную свою шею, и часто-часто вскидывал бедра, потому что Кит держал его член во рту, тесно обжимая, но не двигаясь, и мальчишке пришлось поработать самому. Как он кричал, содрогаясь…  
Кит улыбнулся._

_Вот за такое он и любил мальчиков. Девочки у него шли под другое настроение._

_Кит докурил, посмотрел на спящего рядом с ним. Каштановые вихры прилипли ко лбу, губы приоткрыты. За этим ты гонялся, а, малыш? Будем считать, что за этим._

_Кит осторожно, чтобы не тревожить спящего, встал, вытащил из джинсов на полу удостоверение личности. Лукас Стефани? Так вот в чем дело…_

_Кит обтер карточку о джинсы и так оставил как знак: «Я не буду работать на твоего отца, мальчик»._

_Дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась.  
_

***

Макс аж по столу врезал, когда зачел такое. Паскуда! Взял и трахнул его, внаглую, наплевав на правила! Буквально выебал, как сучку, и на морду кончил! Или кончила… Да похуй! 

Тихо, не пори горячку, Макс, он этого и добивается! Может, по лестничке пробежаться?   
Нет, ничего, он и так успокоится.

Выебал, ладно. Спасибо, что ко во взаимному удовольствию. И, кстати, взял на себя НЦу, вот и отлично, а то читатели её любят, а писать никакого желания. Неплохая ебелька, пускай.

Руки чесались закончить эффектно, например, выстрелом Киту в голову, но Макс вздохнул и сдержался — читатели не прощают отсутствие хэппи-энда. Все хотят любовь до гроба.

Что ж, тогда так.

_  
Лукас смотрел сквозь ресницы, как Кит разглядывает его удостоверение личности. Понял, с кем имеешь дело? И как? Не побледнел ли?_

_Он, Лукас, тоже скоро узнает, кто наконец попался ему на крючок. ДНК у него есть, отпечатки тоже, внешность он разглядел во всех подробностях. А главное, он знает, чем этот тип живет. Такой от своего занятия ни за что не откажется, он не сможет без адреналина. Просто уедет на время или ещё какие-нибудь меры примет, но будет продолжать. А значит, будет пойман снова._

_Когда дверь закрылась, Лукас сладко потянулся. Ну до чего хорош оказался этот парень… Теперь у Лукаса было целых две причины, чтобы его найти._

_Лукас тоже любил, когда сопротивляются.  
_

Макс налил ещё кофе, пообещал себе, что это последний на сегодня раз, и подошел к окну. Уже совсем темно. Во дворе заливается Поночка. Макс прижался к стеклу, чтобы увидеть восточный край неба — а там небо все еще ярко-ярко синее. 

Вот и прошел этот день. И прошел баттл.

Минут десять, и можно будет начинать читать комменты.  
Отвечать Макс не собирался — это на неделю работы! — но кинуть взгляд и оценить произведенный эффект было интересно. Хотя и так ясно, что вышло отлично. О баттле будут говорить и, возможно, будут подражать. Достойно получилось.

Надо подвести итог, кстати. Чтобы совсем красиво.

Макс быстро набил: «Сыграли как надо! Спасибо всем, кто болел за нас! Как-нибудь повторим, а, Кот?»

Вот, так, дружелюбно, но многозначительно. Пусть теперь Кот изобразит любовь навек, и всю эту байду можно будет забыть со спокойной совестью.

А вот и он: «Обязательно повторим! Спасибо всем, это было здорово!»

Ну вот, теперь точно все. 

Тоже, наверное, писал и зубами скрипел, мстительная сволочь.

Макс заглянул Коту в профиль — ого, больше пяти сотен подписчиков! Почему такие наглые и бесстыжие всегда получают, что хотят?

Личные сообщения разбирать не хотелось, Макс решил глянуть только список адресатов — вдруг что-то от интересных ему людей.   
От интересных людей было.  
Пятый Котт.

Макс помедлил, прежде чем открыть.  
«Я не думаю, что ты всерьез говоришь про повторить, но надеюсь, мы со всем разобрались».

Какое всерьез, не хватало ещё повторять! В личку приперлась, смотрите, какая умница. Хотелось щелкнуть собеседницу по носу, но тогда любопытство бы осталось неудовлетворенным.  
И Макс написал:

«Какого ты пола? Как мне обращаться?»

Ответ прилетел почти мгновенно:

«От моего пола зависит твой ответ?»

Макс хмыкнул — нет? Ну нет так нет. И отбил:

«Да в общем не зависит. Просто нахуй посылать было бы удобнее».

Макс знал, что ему не ответят, но все-таки проверил почту несколько раз в течение вечера и зачем-то ещё два раза утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * сеть крупных универмагов


	11. Chapter 11

Весь день на душе было неприятно пусто — ни радости, ни злости. На отзывы не отвечалось, разбирать почту не хотелось.

Макс промаялся на работе до четырех, занимал себя чем мог: перелопатил текучку, подобрал хвосты, навел порядок на рабочем столе, поболтался у закупщиков, в курилке с водилами постоял. Вредной привычки у Макса не было, но под настроение побаловаться сигареткой он не отказывался. Особенно под такое вот, поганое.

С водилами было ненапряжно, делить-то им нечего, прокладкой между ними исправно служила Викторовна, и вот её они костерили нещадно, а с Максом почему не поболтать. Дистанцию он держал и попытки перелезть через голову начальницы транспортного участка пресекал, но перетереть о погоде и политике — легко.

Юра, старший из водителей, поделился огоньком и новостью — увольняется он. Макс кивал, пропуская мимо ушей жалобы на зверства Викторовны, потому как придерживался мнения, что с водилами иначе нельзя, наглеют мгновенно — со связи исчезают, мотаются по своим делам, халтурку подбирают. Ваха очень переживал, что его теперь поставят вместо Юры на северо-запад, Сергеич перебивал и лез с рассказами про свои обиды, коих имел длиннющий список, Макаров молчал и слушал, самый хитрожопый. Макс молчал тоже, вяло прикидывал, брать водителя на место Юры сейчас или подождать до осени, когда работы больше. Насторожился, только когда Юра с хохотком принялся рассказывать, как Викторовна ошиблась в его пользу, не внесла в табель три дня, которые Юра вот только что брал за свой счет и ещё больничный в начале месяца.

— Прикинь! — басил он радостно. — За свой счет мне прилетело то ли семь, то ли восемь кусков, и за больничный десятка, у меня же шестьдесят процентов только! А я-то думаю, чего она хотела в бухгалтерию забежать! Она табель не сдала, галоша, вот и кидалась поперед меня в дверь. А я её рукой так это отвел, вошел и дверь закрыл.

Все заржали, а Юра спохватился и захлопал круглыми белесыми глазами на Макса:

— Максим Игоревич, я фирму не наебываю! В смысле, ну, я больничный приносил, заявление писал, все как надо! Вы с ней разбирайтесь, куда она их дела, я-то что!

Макс заверил его, что разберется, посоветовал поменьше кричать про свое везение, брать деньги и валить, ещё постоял с мужиками для приличия, послушал про жену Серого, а потом метнулся в кабинет. 

Это Юра мог верить, что Викторовна табель за месяц не сдала, а Макс знал точно — нет никакого табеля за месяц! Данные понедельно сдаются ему лично, без вариантов. 

Макс быстро выстроил отчет за полугодие и откинулся на спинку стула, присвистывая. 

Так вот в чем причина вашего неудержимого карьеризма, любезная Раиса Викторовна! Вот зачем вам нужна была должность замдира — только у него есть возможность поймать вас за руку. Вот зачем вы продавливали идею слияния должностей. Вот кто «ушел» прошлого логиста… И вот почему водители так часто стояли в пробках и пропадали со связи! Разница в оплате больничных и дни за свой счет оседали в кармане Викторовны стабильным приварком! И ведь не факт, что это единственный его источник… Водители часто упоминали штрафы.

Макс просидел за своим огромным монитором до восьми вечера: принтсткринил и документировал все, что мог найти. Нет, он пока никому не скажет… Не сейчас, когда подозрительного много, но доказать можно только один эпизод, и гендир в отпуске. Макс дождется своего часа. 

И Викторовна дождется тоже.

***

Дождалась Викторовна очень скоро, и Макс, кроме глубокого удовлетворения, получил изрядное количество головной боли — пока новый начальник транспортного участка осваивался, ему пришлось нести двойную нагрузку. Карина уволилась по собственному, на её место взяли печальную неповоротливую тетку. Елена Дмитриевна иногда забегала на неё пожаловаться, но надолго не задерживалась. У Макса сложилось впечатление, что она теперь к нему относится с опаской, прежнего добродушного покровительства как не бывало, но его это устраивало. Он не собирался засиживаться на этом предприятии, кроме стажа в нужной должности ему ничего не требовалось, пара лет — и можно будет искать место поприличнее. Что делать, после болезни ему пришлось здорово поступиться уровнем, но он наверстает.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась. На работе стало спокойно: никаких интриг, все улыбаются и только что не кланяются. Лето катилось под уклон, сухое и солнечное. Макс раздумывал, что лучше: купить наконец машину или поменять две своих комнаты и материну двушку на хорошую квартиру. За несколько безлошадных лет он отвык от автолюбительских хлопот, и теперь, пожалуй, мысли о выкапывании машины из сугробов, парковках, пробках и цене на бензин перевешивали асоциальные радости. Макс решил, что сначала он купит квартиру с нормальным паркингом и в таком месте, откуда легко выбраться, а потом уже будет вспоминать, на какие педали жать. Поэтому с осени он начал вяло присматривать квартиру и показывать свою.

Не зная, чем себя занять — в аккаунт даже заходить не хотелось, — Макс после трехлетнего перерыва вернулся в тренажерку и проникся, как в первый раз. Тело радовалось движению, оно крепло и, кажется, собиралось жить долго и счастливо. Макс смотрел на себя в зеркале после тренировки: взмокшие волосы торчком, майка в темных пятнах, блестящие от пота плечи… И думал, что он, может, с телом согласен.   
В какой-то из солнечных ранне-осенних дней он наткнулся взглядом на памятку «Умер человек: порядок действий», которая висела на стене в коридоре его части квартиры так давно, что он перестал её замечать, Макс отклеил пожелтевший листок и аккуратно убрал в ящик комода.

Всё у него было хорошо. 

Одно огорчало, талисман все-таки сломался. Лисового Макс не видел с тех самых пор, как налетел на него в метро. Иногда даже думал, что глупо было на него сердиться, все ведь оказалось к лучшему, а исчезновение того, кого он называл талисманом, вызывало досаду, глухую, вроде нытья зубов от брекетов. Понятно, что Лисовый ему никто, даже настоящее имя неизвестно, но видеть его было приятно. Макс пробовал выходить из дома немного раньше и немного позже, это не сработало. Он погуглил, что за институт на той станции, где Лисовый выходил, оказалось, крупный университет. Наверное, летом у студентов каникулы, вот и все. А осенью он снова появится.

Просто это было бы… правильно. Макс к нему привык. 

А к возрождению сексуальной жизни — нет, потому что особых успехов в деле этого возрождения Макс не добился. Очень хотелось бить морду тем, кто пишет в фанфиках, как это легко и просто, кого-то снять: у каждого столба одинокие трепетные геи с безошибочными радарами так и жаждут секса. Для Макса съем даже в юности был тем ещё квестом, а в теперешние за тридцать получил сложность пять звезд. Знакомств в Сети он опасался, проститутами брезговал, в клубах одиночки были редки, ребята приходили туда компаниями, чтобы друг за другом присматривать. В слишком юных и активных Макс видел искателей папочек, такие будут вешаться на шею и изображать неземную любовь, лишь бы перебраться наконец от родителей в чужую обустроенную жизнь и квартиру. Мужчины постарше проявляли интерес, но не вызывали у Макса ответных чувств. Он подумывал, не позвонить ли кому-то из прежних знакомых. Они не друзья, о болезни не знали, для них Макс просто перестал выходить на связь, но такое случается сплошь и рядом, никаких обид. Одежду можно не снимать, чтобы шрам не увидели… Смущало другое — а если не получится? Они-то помнили его совсем другим.

Поняв, что загоняется и теряет позиции, Макс привез все-таки усатому Петру Степановичу бутылку виски, взамен получил от мозгоправа крепкий пендель и прояснение в уму, после которых снял, наконец, парня и поимел с ним какой-никакой секс, бестолковый по большей части, но там оба были хороши. Такое и раньше случалось, незнакомые люди редко удачно сексуются с первого раза.

Макс поставил себе цель найти кого-то постоянного. Не отношения, нет, зачем… Просто хорошего человека. Ко взаимной выгоде. 

Такой человек пока не находился, но к Петру Степановичу Макс больше не ходил.

Зато ходил в «Фудзи Го». Дважды. 

Нет, не за сексом, просто так. Ходил один, без Мар, ей он не хотел ничего на эту тему рассказывать. 

Макс не собирался снова искать встречи с «Юрой» и первый раз в клубе надолго не задержался, только посмотрел представление. «Плисецкого» в тот вечер не было, но Макс не стал ни у кого спрашивать, когда тот выступает. Отличных номеров тут и без него хватало: снова та белая лисица, парень с железной рукой, юный вампир и Сейлор-мун, по крайней мере, этого персонажа Макс знал. Он отсмотрел программу, немного выпил и ушел домой. 

Когда он пришел во второй раз, «Плисецкий» был. Макс этого не ожидал, замер у барной стойки, пытаясь понять, видно его со сцены или нет. Лучше бы не было видно. Или все-таки было. Макс поймал себя на том, что ждет от «Юры» какого-то знака. Взгляда, движения… чего-то. 

Но ничего не дождался, простоял у стойки до конца программы и вышел на улицу, в ночь, которая уже не была теплой и летней — дождь сбивал с деревьев листья и припечатывал к блестящему асфальту.

Пока Макс под козырьком главного входа ждал такси, из клуба выпорхнула парочка совсем молодых ребят. Максу показалось, что в красной курточке Ксюша, он прищурился, да только ничего не разобрал: тени раскачивались вместе с деревьями и двумя фонариками над входом, в их мелькании почудилось вдруг, что второй в паре — Лисовый. Макс подался было приблизиться, но подрулившее ко входу такси возмущенно засигналило и окатило брызгами и его, и ребят. Они отбежали на тротуар, а Макс сел в салон и подробно изложил водителю свое мнение о таком стиле вождения и о цене теперь мокрых до колена штанов.

***

Мар вызвонила его в конце осени, перед отпуском, до которого Макс наконец доработал и который не особенно хотелось, как не хотелось вообще ничего, такое уж это время, ноябрь. Марцелла в последнее время звонила чаще: кажется, из того факта, что за столько месяцев Макс так и не начал писать новую работу, она сделала какие-то далеко идущие выводы. Снова и снова выруливала на разговоры, что Олимп пустым не бывает, и если он, Макс, решил на жопе скатиться с горочки из-за какого-то баттла, который, кстати, отлично был принят... и тэдэ, и тэпэ. Макс в ответ вяло матерился, ему было все равно. Нашла тоже великое достижение, полупорнушный школотный сайт. Может, кому-то вершина топа и кажется заманчивой, но точно не ему. Уже нет. В попытке отвязаться от Марцеллы Макс выдал миник, но она и не думала успокаиваться. То ужинать, то премьера, то новый парк.

В этот раз она сообщила, что на какой-то очередной конференции встретила старинного своего приятеля по ролевым тусовкам, и в разговоре вдруг выяснилось, что он однокурсник Макса. Восхищенная таким падением сов, Мар требовала подтвердить информацию, и Макс подтвердил, да, он в курсе, о ком речь. Господи боже, если хоть кто-нибудь в этой большой деревне не будет знать Дюню, вот это будет настоящим чудом. Возможно, знамением апокалипсиса. А знание — дело обычное, неизбежное почти. 

— Значит, в субботу идем к нему на день рождения, мы приглашены. Форма одежды с учетом четырех котов. — Марцелла повесила трубку, а Макс подумал, что как-то дофига сложно у него в последнее время с котами.


	12. Chapter 12

Лето кончилось, это было грустно. Зато в новом семестре после ремонта открыли основной корпус и факультет вернулся на свое привычное, удобное место. Женьке не нужно было теперь долго и неудобно, в две пересадки, ездить на метро. Добираться на трамвае ему нравилось куда больше, к подземке он так и не привык: шум и духота делали голову тяжелой, человеческие реки бесили безмозглостью и равнодушием.

Зато в трамвае тексты лились в голову сами собой, Женька закрывал глаза и повторял их про себя снова и снова, выполировывая до безупречности, дома кидался к компу и быстро-быстро переносил в него все придуманное, в хорошие дни по три-четыре тысячи слов. Удивительно, сколько усилий он тратил на сочинительство прежде, когда пытался делать это разумом. И как легко стало теперь, когда он открылся навстречу чему-то, что само лилось внутрь. Слова больше не нужно было выдавливать усилием воли, их нужно было сберечь в себе, донести до клавиатуры и читателей, количество которых которых после баттла перевалило за тысячу. На вершине Олимпа Женька не оказался, но и Ами теперь там не было. В топе висели совсем другие имена. Женька не знал, как к этому относиться. Когда его, вдохновленного удачным исходом неприятной ситуации, так внезапно послали, было больно. Но и понятно тоже, Женька бы и сам не простил, наверное, если бы кто-то вломился к нему в аккаунт. Впрочем, то, как Ами травил его своими хомячками, он тоже прощать не собирался. Ему просто было жаль, что Ами больше не пишет, этого Женька совершенно не хотел. Иногда ему было стыдно до того, что он обещал себе больше не писать, потом напоминал себе, что и Ами был не прав. Он мог просто извиниться! И продолжать писать ему Женька никак не мешал! 

К тому же не писать Женька все равно больше не мог, истории и персонажи шли через него транзитом. И кто он такой, чтобы спорить с богами? Или кто там сейчас...

Должно быть, все произошедшее как-то отразилось на внешности Женьки, он девятнадцать лет преображался и сиял только на сцене, а по жизни всегда был тусклой необщительной молью. Теперь его начали замечать девушки, которые, увы, Женьку никогда не интересовали, но внимание их было приятно. А ещё он не раз и не два ловил на себе грустно-задумчивые взгляды взрослых женщин. Иногда оценивающие. Все это было совсем непонятно, тем более что в зеркале Женька никаких перемен в себе не видел. Он даже аккуратно поинтересовался мнением Дюни на этот счет, тот фыркнул «отблески славы от пройденных битв» — что с этого бегемота взять! 

Хотя польза от соседа была: когда Женька несколько раз пытался позвонить по телефону, написанному Максом на рекламке во время их короткой беседы у гардероба, и ему никто не ответил, Дюня моментом нашел человека, пробившего номер и сообщившего, что владеет им некая Сергеева Лариса Федотовна, которая уже пять месяцев не вносила на счет деньги и вообще сорок восьмого года рождения. Было досадно, но Женька не посчитал это злой шуткой, не такое у Макса тогда было лицо, слишком он нервничал и так смотрел... Видимо, ошибся в одну цифру — пойми теперь, в какую! Или не захотел навязываться, стыдно было, что так не вовремя словил приступ смеха. Или все-таки слез? 

С деньгами тоже глупо вышло, Женька своим жестом словно дал понять, что ничего такого больше не хочет.

Он не любил усложнять. Решил, если Макс захочет повторить, то придет снова, Женька был бы не против. Но раз он не приходил, то и думать было не о чем. К тому же Максу нравился не он, а «Юра». Зато тетка та, что на столе скакала, частенько приходила на представления. С другим мужчиной, с подругами, один раз даже с Мариной выпивала.

А Ксюха сканировала зал перед каждым выступлением и докладывала Женьке о результатах, хотя никто её об этом не просил. Кажется, она сама в этого Макса втюрилась. Неудивительно, он такой… Женька не раз уже вспоминал их минет в тусклом зеленоватом свете, чтобы подрочить с утра и так просто… иногда. Нет, он бы не отказался повторить. И чтобы на этот раз Макс стоял прижавшись к стене, в том классном костюме, пиджак распахнут, рубашка на двух пуговицах, пряжка ремня позвякивает о бедро от каждого толчка… Мужчина-мечта.

Однажды мужчина-мечта все-таки пришел. Ни Женька, ни Ксюха уже не ждали, столько месяцев прошло. А он просто материализовался у бара и просто смотрел. А потом просто ушел. 

Женька злился несколько дней. Не нравился ему больше «Юра»? Или чего хотел вообще? Зачем пришел?   
Потом вспомнил про ошибку в телефоне. Может, Макс напомнить о себе хотел? Ну и как об этом нужно было догадаться? Что все так сложно-то? Почему просто не подойти и не сказать? 

Ксюха строила нелепые девчачьи версии про любовь и стеснительность, предлагала Макса найти, вот хотя бы через его подругу. Женька ласково, но упорно слал Ксюху в жопу. Ещё он не гонялся за принцем! У принца есть ножки и есть язык, если ему надо будет, он воспользуется и тем, и другим. А эта тетка вполне может оказаться его женой, то-то она обрадуется блядству муженька! Ксюха подозрительно вяло спорила, Женька подозревал, что она уже что-то мутит втихую.

В конце концов, на Макса же он натолкнулся без всяких муток, только вспоминать об этом было так стыдно, что Женька даже Ксюхе ничего не рассказал. 

В тот день выпал первый снег, как раз на Дюнин день рождения, бегемоту во всем по жизни везло. Остро пахло снеговиками, чистота радовала глаз, Женька в своих убитых кедиках выскочил из подъезда и бодро потопал к остановке. Но снег — это не только красиво и запах детства, это ещё и скользко. Около остановки Женька внезапно прилег, резко так — раз! — и уже вот. Лежит, фонарь в морду светит, снежинки красиво кружатся. Хорошо хоть башкой не приложился!

— Осторожней, — произнес над ним женский голос, но протянутая рука была мужской. Женька не стал за неё хвататься, что он, инвалид, что ли. Вскочил сам, стряхнул снег с отбитой задницы. 

А когда поднял глаза, то уперся взглядом в ошарашенное лицо Макса. Женька хотел улыбнуться и поздороваться, но тут же захлопнул рот — под руку с Максом стояла та самая тетка, по столам плясунья: белая шубка, красная сумка и сапожки в цвет, Снегурочка просто. Сразу видно, жена, а значит, сдавать Макса не стоит.

— Нормально все! — Он улыбнулся тетке, а Макс все таращился, потом дрогнул, заморгал, и тут до Женьки дошло и остальное — грим же! Линзы! Макс что, без грима его узнал? Это невозможно! И что он тут делает, прямо у Женькиного дома, темным вечером? С этой теткой? Что происходит вообще?

В Женькиной голове взвыла сирена: «Опасно! Опасно!» — он рванул зайцем к подошедшему автобусу, не глядя на номер, поскользнулся снова, но не упал, к счастью, а ввалился внутрь.

И уехал. 

В автобусе он изо всех сил пытался понять, что только что произошло. Конечно, глупо было так пугаться — что ему эти двое сделали бы? Психи всегда одиночки. Или не всегда? В любом случае, зачем они явились к нему домой? Откуда узнали адрес? Женька даже в клубе его никому не сообщал, в договоре прописка по паспорту, Леха с Полиной высаживали его на соседней улице. Что он живет у Дюни, вообще никто не знал, кроме хозяина и котов! Ладно, ладно… Пускай это случайность. И не домой они пришли, а на его остановку. Мало ли куда они ехали, может, у его жены тут мама живет. Такое может быть. Ведь если бы эта тетка и Макс за Женькой следили, тот бы не стоял, отвесив челюсть! Точно, это случайность.

Женька вылез из автобуса, который по Мира свернул не туда, куда ему нужно было, и пересел на свой маршрут.

Итак, случайность, простая и обычная, тут все понятно. Но узнавание! Макс ведь точно его узнал! Как?

Забежав в клуб, Женька бросил рюкзак в раздевалку и помчался разыскивать Ксюху. Та нашлась на коленях у Павлика — видать, отчаялась заарканить Макса и согласилась на вариант попроще. При Павлике Женька ничего обсуждать не хотел и решил отложить разговор до грима, как раз в тему будет, но по пути обратно в раздевалку унюхал сигаретный дым и обнаружил в кладовке сидящую на ящиках Полину, прямо под табличкой «NO SMOKING!!!». Полина на его притворно-безразличное: «Можно ли меня узнать без грима?» — долго внимательно смотрела, затягиваясь, выпускала дым в потолок и наконец выдала: «Ни за что. Если рот не откроешь».

И тут Женька окончательно отбил себе лоб фейспалмом.

Как можно быть таким тупым! Все проще некуда! Макс узнал его по кривому зубу и испугался, что его запалят при жене! Потому и лицо такое было! Вот и вся тайна!

А Женька себе напридумывал! Слежка за ним, сталкеры! Фантазер не хуже Ксюхи.

Окончательно успокоившись, Женька встал на смену за стойку, после полуночи откатал, как положено, номер. Сема с Ксюхой позвали его с собой в такси, довезли до остановки, высадили и укатили. Он поднял взгляд на окна, нашел те, что с синими шторами. Если уже два часа ночи, то гости Дюни, наверное, разошлись? Женька ничего не знал о масштабах хозяйских гуляний, это было первым на его памяти, и черт бы с ними совсем, но спать очень хотелось. Женька устремился по все ещё белому снежку к своему подъезду, да только не дошел: на заборчике за остановкой сидел Макс, руки в карманы, и смотрел на замершего перед ним Женьку с живым интересом. 

— Так ты мне даже больше нравишься. — Он улыбнулся.

— Так — это когда без жены? — уточнил Женька.

Макс нахмурился и встал, Женька отшагнул назад, но никто к нему подходить не собирался, Макс только попрыгал на месте и поежился. Похоже, он долго тут просидел.

— Что, много таких женатиков, которые мальчиками интересуются? — спросил он.

— Полно. — Женька дернул плечом, тоскливо покосился на дверь подъезда, Макс заметил этот взгляд.

— Значит, не поверишь, если я скажу, что не женат. — Макс потоптался на месте. — Замерз ужасно. Ног не чувствую.

— Я не собираюсь тебя приглашать! — разозлился Женька. Что этот тип себе навоображал?

— Правильно, незнакомый человек, да ещё ночью. И даже если немножко знакомый...

— Трахнулись и разбежались, — злорадно процитировал Женька. — Так зачем ты сюда приперся?

— И жопу нахрен отморозил. — Кажется, Макс решил на вопросы не отвечать, но Женька выразительно молчал, и ему пришлось. — Хотел познакомиться, предложить пива выпить. В связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами.

— Я устал, два часа ночи, какие мне сейчас открытия?

— Я понимаю. Давай завтра? Расскажу, поржем.

Женька прищурился на него.

— Ты сидел тут в такой холод, чтобы предложить мне выпить пива и поржать?

Макс пожал плечами:

— Ты мне не звонил.

— Звонил! Ты мне дал телефон какой-то бабки.

Макс помолчал, зябко поежился и заключил:

— Блядь. Ещё один повод поржать.

Женька не мог не согласиться и великодушно добавил:

— Считай, искупил мороженой жопой. — Он достал телефон. — Диктуй уже, неудачник.

Вбил номер, дождался, когда у Макса заиграет Who wants to live forever, и улыбался все время, пока тот негнущимися пальцами тыкал в экран, пытаясь его разблокировать. В конце концов отнял телефон и сбросил звонок сам.  
Подумал и вписал в контакты «Юрочка».

— Мозги тоже отмерзли. — Уже откровенно стуча зубами, Макс протянул руку. — Макс. 

— Жека. — Рука оказалась ледяной, но сильной. — Ты на машине?

Макс помотал головой.

— Пошли тогда, в подъезде такси подождешь, — и уже открывая железную дверь, добавил: — Ко мне нельзя, я не один живу.

— Все нормально. — Макс сразу устремился к подъездной батарее, прижался к ее ребристому боку.

— Сейчас вернусь. — Женька вошел в лифт и, пока тот, натужно гудя, полз вверх, улыбался. Тихонько открыл дверь, перешагнул котов и сразу на кухню — включать чайник. Бухнул в чашку кофе, сахара, свинтил с бутылки коньяка крышечку, добавил тоже, залил кипятком.

Коты путались под ногами и всячески намекали, что в этом доме их морят голодом, но Женьке было не до них. Да кто может быть голодным после гостей!

— Куда ты кружку потащил? — Дюня вышел в прихожую в тот момент, когда Женька без помощи рук, занятых кружкой, пытался влезть обратно в кеды.

— Да я щас, одному знакомому, он замерз…

— Ну позвал бы войти! Я не запрещал гостей совсем, просил только не таскать их постоянно.

— Он там такси ждет.

— А, понятно. Можешь на минутку задержаться?

— Дюнь, давай потом, я щас вернусь.

— Да я быстро. — Дюня почесал свою мохнатую башку, поморщился. — Тут какое дело. Я случайно узнал, кажись, кто такой твой Ами…

— Никакой он не мой, — вставил Женька, но обуваться перестал, что-то уж слишком странное тут творилось. Смущенным Дюню он в жизни не видел.

— В общем, он был у меня сегодня в гостях.

— Что-о-о? Как? 

— Да мы учились вместе, и общие знакомые, все такое… Пересеклись, я позвал его и подругу ещё одну к себе на днюху. Ну и в разговоре как-то всплыло за фики, она их пишет, и он тоже, а я такой — ну выпил же — Анисимов Максим Игоревич, маска, а я вас, кажись, знаю. Типа умный, отгадал.

Женька стоял с кружкой в руках. Пальцы жгло, горло тоже. Коты терлись о все имеющиеся ноги, но их никто не замечал. 

— И что? — прошептал Женька.

— Ну что! — Дюня снова почесался. — Отозвал его на кухню, говорю, Макс, так и так. Это был я. Сам понимаешь, такие штуки мало кто может. А я могу. Но я это сделал, потому что ты был не прав!

— А он? 

— Он поорал тут немного. Что он сам эти комменты увидел только на второй день и никого на тебя не натравливал. И что одно дело коммент, другое взлом… Потом мы поговорили ещё, выпили тоже. А потом Мар поняла, в чем дело, и нам обоим такой пизды вломила! Меня только мать так умела, вот честно! Я сразу почувствовал себя котиком! — Дюня осекся под взглядом Женьки и добавил: — Обоссавшимся. Знаешь, если я когда-нибудь женюсь...

— Почему ты мне не позвонил? Я бы… не знаю...

— Да я как-то, ну… — Дюня развел руками. — Ждал тебя. И они ушли совсем недавно, полчаса, может, я только посуду помыл. Что полчаса меняют? Все уже в прошлом.

— Много меняют. — Женька сел на тумбочку, и Крыс тут же полез на колени.

Дюня стоял пузатой скалой, молчал, сопел.

— Так ты его что, встретил? Вы знакомы? 

Женька пожал плечами, потом кивнул. 

— Что делать будешь? 

Женька опять пожал плечами. 

— Слушай, тут надо понять, что тебе важнее, живой человек или…

— Иди ты в жопу, Дюнь! Ты уже насоветовал!

— Согласен, — кивнул Дюня и деловито протянул руку. — Давай кружку подержу, пока ты обуешься. 

Женька поднял на него глаза — шутит, что ли? Дюня смотрел серьезно.   
Женька помедлил, отдал кружку, натянул кеды и забрал её обратно.

В любом случае, обещал ведь вернуться.

Всю обратную дорогу в лифте он смотрел в стену.

Макс при виде кружки кофе разулыбался, шмыгая носом, — совсем оттаял, видать, на батарее. 

— Такси вызвал? — строго спросил Женька. Ему-то определенно весело не было.

— Да, через семь минут приедет.

— Как раз выпьешь. — Женька старался на Макса не глазеть, но получалось плохо, этот гад расстегнул короткое пальто, стал виден серый костюм с бордовым джемпером под горло. И ботинки кожаные, что ли, узкие. Выпендрежник, нашел, что в такую погоду носить. Женька тоже прислонился к батарее, чтобы стоять боком, избегая взглядов. Он лучше будет рассматривать «Правила пользования лифтом». Или вот свои кеды. Нет, на них лучше не глядеть.

Вкусно пахло кофе, Макс отхлебывал его и шмыгал носом. А ещё улыбался.

Женька, стараясь не окосеть, таращился на «Правила» в деревянной рамке и тоже хотел кофе. Чего он себе-то не налил? 

А ведь это его кружка! Любимая!

— Можно? — Женька показал на кофе. 

Макс без единого слова отдал. Только смотрел так, что Женька чуть не подавился, отхлебывая, и торопливо вернул кружку обратно, пробормотав:

— Прости меня. Ну, за то. Глупо вышло. — Он очень старался не соприкоснуться пальцами, не получилось.

Макс отпил, помолчал и снова протянул кружку Женьке:

— Оба хороши. Квиты?

Женька кивнул. Он очень аккуратно теперь глотнул кофе и выжидающе посмотрел на Макса.

Тот медленно вытащил кружку у него из рук.

И Женьке захотелось вдруг, чтобы не приезжало сюда никакое такси.


End file.
